The open door
by 5Hikaru no Yami5
Summary: La razón de la vida no es otra que vivirla, de la mejor manera que se puea, vivir, sentir al máximo. Querer vivir es ser libre...¿Pero qué ocurre cuando por fin se es libre mas se está muerto? ¿Sobrevivir es igual a vivir? AU, YuriyxKai. Thriller.
1. Chapter 1

Adivinen qué! Así es, es otra dedicatoria por motivo de un cumpleaños! Este es un caso muy especial (Claro que el de mi querida oka-san fue muy especial también), este fic va dedicado a una persona genial y amable conmigo, cuya mentalidad aguda, perspicaz, depravada y yaoista me han mostrado un muy interesante lado de la vida. Además de haberme enseñado esta página y haberme arrastrado (Te estaré siempre agradecida n.-) a este fantástico rincón virtual lleno de chicos lindos, yaoi y escritores grandiosos. Así es! Estoy hablando de TI, Filburt, mi sempai! El Viernes cumplistes un año más, tal como tu dices: Otro año menos de vida, yupi! Me permito escribir esto y dedicártelo para demostrarte... como lo digo para que no suene cursi? Bah, que salga lo que tenga que salir, nya. Para demostrarte mi aprecio, admiración y agradecimiento, desde lo antes mencionado, hasta la ayuda que me diste en la escuela, mil gracias! Y no me vengas con alguna tontería de que no era necesario! Realmente no lo era pero, hey! Aquí podemos hacer lo que se nos de la regalada gana, nyo, y a mi me dieron ganas de dedicarte este fic y usar tu cumpleaños como excusa para publicarlo. Quejas? No? Perfecto -.-

Agradezco desde aquí a mi querida oka-san (me gustó el nombre, así se quedó) por esa dedicación, me dejó devastada en el mejor de los sentidos!!! Lean ese fic, "The key", excelente. Como ya hablé mucho les dejo el fic:

**Título:** The open door

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Género:** Psicológico, romance, debe haber algo más, pero no sabría decirlo.

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes y (obvio!) Yaoi.

**Sumary:** Luego de muchos años aun guardan el miedo y el rencor, luego de mucho tiempo guardan silencio, luego de crecer se observan y descubren que no son los mismos. Recuerdos perdidos, emociones olvidadas, vidas encontradas... Aquí empieza una historia.

**Nota importante:**Varios capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un review. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es mera coincidencia (hasta que recordé escribirlo!).

Nombres: Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san, a quien muy cordialmente le agradezco haber creado a estos chicos para poder malgastar mi tiempo.

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:** Lo digo desde ya: R&R contestados en mi profile. Pásense a leer alguno de mis fics favoritos, les juro que tengo muy bueno motivos para que están ahí. Y lean Fantasy, para las amantes del KaixTaka lean mi segundo fic, único ONESHOT: "En una noche de verano". Feliz cumpleaños sempai!!!

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla_ recuerdos.

**Capítulo 1:**** "Silencio"**

"_¿Cómo fue que su vida se convirtió en eso? ¿De que forma llegó a ser lo que era ahora, a vivir de esa manera? Imposible de saber, unos dirían que el destino, otros mala suerte. Quien sabe, el destino puede ser cambiado, la suerte la construye uno, entonces... ¿Qué? ¿Qué le obligó a vivir como lo hacía? Encerrándose en si mismo, privándose de ser humano, dejando de lado los sentimientos, olvidando que era una sonrisa... muerto en vida._

_¿Por qué estaba vivo?"_

Tecleó un par de cosas más, con su inigualable velocidad. Sus dedos se movían ágiles sobre las teclas, presionándolas con rapidez y suavidad. Bajó la pantalla de cristal líquido de su computadora (ordenador) portátil, escondiendo de la vista los mensajes y ventanas abiertos, en distintos idiomas. Un "clic" se escuchó cuando las partes de la máquina entraron en contacto, asegurándolo.

–Muy bien, ya tengo la información restante: la hora, el lugar, todo está listo –dijo, levantándose de la silla donde escribía–. Acaban de enviarme los últimos datos para la operación, salimos en diez minutos. Abrígate bien –aquella frase, que fingía sonar de preocupación, fue pronunciada con sarcasmo, cruel y crudo sarcasmo.

Unas orbes grises, altivas, indiferentes y vacías, se posaron sobre su persona. El dueño de aquellos ojos tan sólo lo observaron abandonar la estancia con dirección a otra habitación. No le dio mayor importancia y siguió con su labor: terminar de preparar y cargar un arma de fuego. Las balas desperdigadas sobre la mesa brillaban de manera inocente con la luz de la lámpara del techo, como joyas, en una siniestra apariencia inofensiva.

Cargó el cartucho y lo introdujo, produciendo el clásico sonido al cual estaba tan acostumbrado. Dejó el arma sobre la mesa y se levantó para ir a su propia alcoba, donde cambió la camisa de mangas largas que llevaba por un jersey más abrigador, sacó una chamarra gruesa, para cubrir su cuerpo. De la cama sin tender asió una bufanda larga y blanca, que envolvió en su cuello. Sólo faltaba el último toque para estar listo.

Enfundó sus manos en unos guantes de cuero con terciopelo por dentro, cerró y abrió sus dedos para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Guardó el arma en su cinto, escondiéndola con la cazadora larga que usaba. Levantó la mirada para ver salir a un estoico muchacho, cuyo rostro estaba pintado con marcas de color azul, abarcando un gran espacio de sus mejillas. Aunándole a esto la bufanda, que escondía parcialmente su rostro, era difícil identificarlo como el chico de siempre.

Tomó la llave del departamento, abrió la puerta y esperó a que el otro saliera. Echó el pestillo, asegurando que nadie tuviera tan fácil acceso a la morada. En total silencio bajaron las escaleras hasta la planta baja, cruzaron el _hall_ con paso rápido, el eco de sus pisadas era tan bajo que costaría creer que ahí había alguien, pero esa era una de sus habilidades.

Salieron al intempestivo frío de la noche, cuya bóveda oscura estaba cubierta por densas nubes, posiblemente llovería. Bajaron con tranquilidad las escaleras del pórtico hasta la acera, las calles estaban desiertas para esa hora. Las doce y cuarenta y seis, exactamente, debían estar en su destino a la una en punto, sin faltas ni retrasos.

Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad les permitían caminar sin tropiezos, el ruido de las discotecas, los bares y otros tantos lugares semejantes les acompañó hasta el final de su recorrido, dejando atrás a Moscú y llegando a una zona boscosa y silvestre. Levantaron la mirada hacia una imponente edificación de tres pisos, rodeada de frondosos, nudosos y viejos árboles.

La mansión de Pavel Bagautov, un alto funcionario de gobierno y socio activo de uno de los bancos más importantes del país, era una bella muestra de arquitectura bizantina, algunas de las altas ventanas despedían una opaca luz amarillenta, otras tenían las cortinas corridas, las restantes estaban a oscuras.

Lastimosamente para el señor Bagautov, ellos no estaban ahí para hacer ninguna visita formal. El hombre era acusado por el delito de lavado de dinero en conjunto con uno de los gerentes de la sede principal en Moscú, y se les había encargado eliminarlo esa misma noche. Yuriy apartó la vista del jardín delantero, donde unos cinco guardias se paseaban, cuando Kai señaló con el brazo hacia un grupo de árboles. Se dirigieron hacia allí con paso silencioso.

La metodología que usaban a la hora de hacer los tratos era simple: consistía en contactarlos de manera discreta ya fuera por correo electrónico, postal o citaciones (de las cuales aceptaban muy pocas); les estregaban los datos correspondientes y el 50 por adelantado, cuyo límite era el mismo día de la misión. La segunda paga tenía un plazo de cinco días, o se cobraría de otro modo. Hasta la fecha jamás se vieron obligados a llegar a esos extremos.

Un hombrecito de aspecto nervioso, con ojos y calva brillantes los esperaba. Les entregó un cheque como primera parte de la paga y se retiró haciendo exageradas reverencias. Su actitud fue completamente estoica hasta que desapareció de su vista. Yuriy guardó el primer depósito y se acercaron sigilosamente a las rejas de entrada de la propiedad, donde dos guardias apostados vigilaban con sendas armas.

Parecía relativamente fácil.

Quizás demasiado fácil...

Yuriy Ivanov, un joven ruso de diecinueve años, era un atractivo pelirrojo, de más de un metro ochenta, cuyos fríos ojos azul cielo parecían una ventana a un mundo helado. Su estrecha cintura, amplia espalda y largas extremidades haber sido moldeadas en su época adolescente por la mano de un escultor. Sus dedos, largos, de uñas brillantes, eran perfectos para tocar piano, aunque los usara para otras... cosas. El increíble contraste entre su nívea piel, su flamante cabello y sus brillantes ojos lo hacían resaltar entre la multitud con una facilidad increíble.

Junto a él, en silencio, caminaba un chico más bajito pero de su misma edad. Cuyo rostro, de textura de seda, era de los rasgos más finos y exquisitos, perfectamente proporcionados, el único problema en ese bello rostro... eran los fríos ojos grises que poseía, incapaces de demostrar sentimientos. El viento sopló, revolviendo sus ya desordenados cabellos, en dos tonalidades: gris y azul oscuro, todo un reto a la naturaleza. La característica bufanda blanca que siempre llevaba se agitó, y sus ropas se apegaron a su cuerpo, menudo pero fuerte, torneado pero delicado.

Sacaron sus armas, dos preciosos revólveres, con chapa de plata, diez municiones por cartucho, livianos, manejables, rápidos... en fin, hermosos y sumamente efectivos.

La razón para tener esos objetos no era otra que las necesitaban para su trabajo. Y la manera de ganarse la vida, la forma que eligieron para ganarse el pan de cada día no era otra que...

–El objetivo está adentro, el plazo es de tres horas –habló Yuriy.

–Es mucho tiempo para lo que necesitamos –comentó Kai, inexpresivamente. El pelirrojo contuvo una sonrisa. Eso era tan típico de Kai: subestimar absolutamente todo.

–Bien, vamos ya. No nos están pagando para que demos un paseo, sino para que acabemos con ese corrupto.

–Si, ya lo sé –dijo avanzando primero.

...no era otra que la de asesinos a sueldo.

O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O

Me disculpo por algo tan... simple, hubiera sido el primer cap completo, pero mi maldita computadora (correcto! maldita! a quien no le guste se...!) se puso comiquita y, BAM! Cerró el archivo antes de haber guardado, acabando con al menos cinco páginas, la furia no se me pasó sino hasta... aun la tenía el Viernes u.ú

Como, nótese lo obvio y mi enojo, esto es lo único que pude escribir les pido que esperen a la semana que viene para la continuación, el final del primer capítulo.

Bien, hay otro fic llamado: Tenshi no tsubasa (alas de ángel), y, sí, dedicado a una amiga porque hoy cumple dieciséis años. Feliz cumple, Aleinis!!! TQD!!! Y oka-san, feliz día de

las madres, jiji n.n

Ya saben, R&R, please!!!


	2. Oleo

**Saa! Cómo andan n.n? (Muchas miradas asesinas) TT.TT Bien, no los culpo, sé que me tardé bastante... OK! Mucho, pero simplemente no podía, lo explico al final, esta vez la nota no será tan larga (Todos: SIIII!!!!) Gracias ¬¬ Antes de olvidarlo, lean el sumary, puesto que los sumary de cada capítulo son diferentes, da un poco de información sobre el contenido de cada uno y son interesantes a mi ver. Sin más preámbulos...**

**Disfrútenlo!!!**

**Título:** The open door

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Género:** Romance, psicológico, "trhiller" (?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi.

**Sumary:** Un destello de emoción se percibió en su mirada, ínfima pero significativa a la vez. La sombra de un recuerdo, el fantasma del pasado se niega a mostrarse, confundiéndose con la lluvia y los truenos, cuyos rugidos eran una siniestra orquesta al fondo.

**Nota importante:**La mayoría de los capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un review. R&R contestados en mi profile, gracias a todos lo que leen, pero más a los que dejan R&R, siempre muy agradecida (haciendo una reverencia con lagrimitas en los ojos).

Nombres: Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san, agradeciéndole por ser tan poco profundo en cuanto a la vida de los personajes para que yo y **muchísimos** otros juguemos con sus personalidades.

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla_ Pensamientos.

Aquí está!!!

**Capitulo 2:**** "Óleo"**

Tecleó un par de cosas más, con su inigualable velocidad. Sus dedos se movían ágiles sobre las teclas, presionándolas con rapidez y suavidad. Bajó la pantalla de cristal líquido de su computadora (ordenador) portátil, escondiendo de la vista los mensajes y ventanas abiertos, en distintos idiomas. Un "clic" se escuchó cuando las partes de la máquina entraron en contacto, asegurándolo.

–Muy bien, ya tengo la información restante: la hora, el lugar, todo está listo –dijo, levantándose de la silla donde escribía–. Acaban de enviarme los últimos datos para la operación, salimos en diez minutos. Abrígate bien –aquella frase, que fingía sonar de preocupación, fue pronunciada con sarcasmo, cruel y crudo sarcasmo.

Unas orbes grises, altivas, indiferentes y vacías, se posaron sobre su persona. El dueño de aquellos ojos tan sólo lo observaron abandonar la estancia con dirección a otra habitación. No le dio mayor importancia y siguió con su labor: terminar de preparar y cargar un arma de fuego. Las balas desperdigadas sobre la mesa brillaban de manera inocente con la luz de la lámpara del techo, como joyas, en una siniestra apariencia inofensiva.

Cargó el cartucho y lo introdujo, produciendo el clásico sonido al cual estaba tan acostumbrado. Dejó el arma sobre la mesa y se levantó para ir a su propia alcoba, donde cambió la camisa de mangas largas que llevaba por un jersey más abrigador, sacó una chamarra gruesa, para cubrir su cuerpo. De la cama sin tender asió una bufanda larga y blanca, que envolvió en su cuello. Sólo faltaba el último toque para estar listo.

Enfundó sus manos en unos guantes de cuero con terciopelo por dentro, cerró y abrió sus dedos para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Guardó el arma en su cinto, escondiéndola con la cazadora larga que usaba. Levantó la mirada para ver salir a un estoico muchacho, cuyo rostro estaba pintado con marcas de color azul, abarcando un gran espacio de sus mejillas. Aunándole a esto la bufanda, que escondía parcialmente su rostro, era difícil identificarlo como el chico de siempre.

Tomó la llave del departamento, abrió la puerta y esperó a que el otro saliera. Echó el pestillo, asegurando que nadie tuviera tan fácil acceso a la morada. En total silencio bajaron las escaleras hasta la planta baja, cruzaron el _hall_ con paso rápido, el eco de sus pisadas era tan bajo que costaría creer que ahí había alguien, pero esa era una de sus habilidades.

Salieron al intempestivo frío de la noche, cuya bóveda oscura estaba cubierta por densas nubes, posiblemente llovería. Bajaron con tranquilidad las escaleras del pórtico hasta la acera, las calles estaban desiertas para esa hora. Las doce y cuarenta y seis, exactamente, debían estar en su destino a la una en punto, sin faltas ni retrasos.

Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad les permitían caminar sin tropiezos, el ruido de las discotecas, los bares y otros tantos lugares semejantes les acompañó hasta el final de su recorrido, dejando atrás a Moscú y llegando a una zona boscosa y silvestre. Levantaron la mirada hacia una imponente edificación de tres pisos, rodeada de frondosos, nudosos y viejos árboles.

La mansión de Pavel Bagautov, un alto funcionario de gobierno y socio activo de uno de los bancos más importantes del país, era una bella muestra de arquitectura bizantina, algunas de las altas ventanas despedían una opaca luz amarillenta, otras tenían las cortinas corridas, las restantes estaban a oscuras.

Lastimosamente para el señor Bagautov, ellos no estaban ahí para hacer ninguna visita formal. El hombre era acusado por el delito de lavado de dinero en conjunto con uno de los gerentes de la sede principal en Moscú, y se les había encargado eliminarlo esa misma noche. Yuriy apartó la vista del jardín delantero, donde unos cinco guardias se paseaban, cuando Kai señaló con el brazo hacia un grupo de árboles. Se dirigieron hacia allí con paso silencioso.

La metodología que usaban a la hora de hacer los tratos era simple: consistía en contactarlos de manera discreta ya fuera por correo electrónico, postal o citaciones (de las cuales aceptaban muy pocas); les estregaban los datos correspondientes y el 50 por adelantado, cuyo límite era el mismo día de la misión. La segunda paga tenía un plazo de cinco días, o se cobraría de otro modo. Hasta la fecha jamás se vieron obligados a llegar a esos extremos.

Un hombrecito de aspecto nervioso, con ojos y calva brillantes los esperaba. Les entregó un cheque como primera parte de la paga y se retiró haciendo exageradas reverencias. Su actitud fue completamente estoica hasta que desapareció de su vista. Yuriy guardó el primer depósito y se acercaron sigilosamente a las rejas de entrada de la propiedad, donde dos guardias apostados vigilaban con sendas armas.

Parecía relativamente fácil.

Quizás demasiado fácil...

Yuriy Ivanov, un joven ruso de diecinueve años, era un atractivo pelirrojo, de más de un metro ochenta, cuyos fríos ojos azul cielo parecían una ventana a un mundo helado. Su estrecha cintura, amplia espalda y largas extremidades haber sido moldeadas en su época adolescente por la mano de un escultor. Sus dedos, largos, de uñas brillantes, eran perfectos para tocar piano, aunque los usara para otras... cosas. El increíble contraste entre su nívea piel, su flamante cabello y sus brillantes ojos lo hacían resaltar entre la multitud con una facilidad increíble.

Junto a él, en silencio, caminaba un chico más bajito pero de su misma edad. Cuyo rostro, de textura de seda, era de los rasgos más finos y exquisitos, perfectamente proporcionados, el único problema en ese bello rostro... eran los fríos ojos grises que poseía, incapaces de demostrar sentimientos. El viento sopló, revolviendo sus ya desordenados cabellos, en dos tonalidades: gris y azul oscuro, todo un reto a la naturaleza. La característica bufanda blanca que siempre llevaba se agitó, y sus ropas se apegaron a su cuerpo, menudo pero fuerte, torneado pero delicado.

Sacaron sus armas, dos preciosos revólveres, con chapa de plata, diez municiones por cartucho, livianos, manejables, rápidos... en fin, hermosos y sumamente efectivos.

La razón para tener esos objetos no era otra que las necesitaban para su trabajo. Y la manera de ganarse la vida, la forma que eligieron para ganarse el pan de cada día no era otra que...

–El objetivo está adentro, el plazo es de tres horas –habló Yuriy.

–Es mucho tiempo para lo que necesitamos –comentó Kai, inexpresivamente. El pelirrojo contuvo una sonrisa. Eso era tan típico de Kai: subestimar absolutamente todo.

–Bien, vamos ya. No nos están pagando para que demos un paseo, sino para que acabemos con ese corrupto.

–Si, ya lo sé –dijo avanzando primero.

...no era otra que la de asesinos a sueldo.

"Susaku"

–Cinco en el patio delantero, dos en la entrada, presumiblemente otros dos en la puerta de entrada.

–Hn.

–¿Tiempo estimado para avanzar?

–Cinco minutos de intervalo, usa silenciador –susurró de espaldas a un gran árbol.

Escondidos detrás de unos árboles a diez metros de distancia de la mansión, podían ver perfectamente la cantidad de guardias apostados por los terrenos. Según su experiencia, ese hombre o era un descuidado o un presumido. Incluso podría decirse que las dos. Pero eso no les importaba, si su objetivo no tenía buena seguridad solo facilitaba las cosas, lo que significaba regresar al cálido interior de su departamento.

–Su... –murmuró el taheño–. sa... ku.

A una envidiable velocidad abandonaron sus escondites y corrieron colina abajo, sin hacer el menor ruido. Con una distancia de tres metro de distancia, la primera bala de la noche se disparó, dando justo en la cabeza a el guardia más cercano. Su compañero no tuvo el tiempo para reaccionar, pues otra detonación, amortiguada, indicó que estaba muerto. Se cubrieron a cada lado de la reja de entrada, con la ayuda de Kai, Yuriy saltó hacia el jardín, tomando impulso en el borde de los muros de tres metros, aterrizando limpiamente. Unos segundos después Kai le acompañaba.

–El primero a la derecha, cuatro metros.

Siguiendo las indicaciones, Kai levantó prestamente su arma y de un solo disparo eliminó al sujeto. Las árticas orbes de Yuriy giraron hasta toparse con otra figura, a cinco metros de distancia, muy cerca del muro. No tardó en disparar, con la misma efectividad de su compañero. Escuchó un tercer disparo, resto tres personas. Dos más y podrían ir sin problemas al patio trasero.

–No, espera a que la sombra de ese árbol lo cubra –aproximadamente siete segundos después cayó el cuarto, Kai bajó el arma, con la mirada inexpresiva–. Sigamos, ¿tiempo?

–Seis minutos. Te dije que tres horas era demasiado tiempo –rezongó el más bajo.

–Ya lo sé, pero qué quieres que haga, fue el cliente que estipuló eso –se defendió, empezando a caminar.

–Te apuesto a que eso disminuye la paga.

–¿Quieres comprar ese nuevo libro de Dan Bronw? –no recibió respuesta, eso no le molestó. Un quinto disparo–. Patio delantero despejado, revisemos el trasero, quiero terminar con esto rápido.

Esperando tras unos arbustos, contó al personal de seguridad de ese lado: otros cinco. Muy poco para ese espacio tan amplio. De verdad que ese hombre era todo un creído. Casi simultáneamente, su arma y la de Kai aniquilaron a dos de los guardias. De un salto, Kai bajó del carbol que le servía de escondite, se deslizó silenciosamente y mató a dos más. Tomándose su tiempo, apuntó al que estaba más lejos, dándole justo en la nuca. Cada vez se sorprendía más de su increíble puntería, pero luego pensaba que no era para tanto, nueve metros... ¡por favor!

Salió de entre los arbustos, observando la silueta de Kai agacharse sobre uno de los cuerpos y tomar algo con su mano libre. Era una tarjeta y un grupo de llaves. Asintió y siguió a Hiwatari hasta una discreta puerta, esta tenía una ranura delgada, donde Kai pasó la tarjeta, se escuchó un rápido "click" y entraron sin el menor problema. No había nadie en esa habitación, bien. Empuñó con fuerza el mango de su arma, acercándose a una puerta y abriéndola con sigilo, apenas unos centímetros para poder ver por ese espacio.

A la señal del pelirrojo, Kai avanzó detrás de él hasta un largo pasillo. Bastó una mirada para comunicarse algo de suma importancia, luego de un asentimiento partieron en direcciones diferentes, el plano de la mansión había sido estudiado y memorizado por los dos previamente, sabían exactamente a donde debían ir.

Encontró un centinela en el primer rellano, tomándose su tiempo, se agachó para tomar el arma y darle un vistazo, nunca estaba de más comprobar que clase de armas usaba el enemigo. Mmm, una Uzi con balas de nueve milímetros de casquillos de plata. Bien, ese explicaba la decadencia de personal. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó sin ver y por inercia un número que sabía de memoria, unos segundos después se escuchó una respiración pausada.

–Susaku, tienen Uzis, balas de nieve milímetros con casquillos de plata –se interrumpió para revisar algo más, asegurando el móvil entre su mejilla y su hombro–. Tres cartuchos de respaldo, una lluvia de plomo asegurada.

–Eso explica la seguridad.

–Sí, eso pensé... Sin silenciador, es decir, no se permiten fallos que puedan darles tiempo a responder. También radio-comunicador y tarjetas llave. Secuencias de números iguales en todas, eso es bueno.

–Hmpf –prorrumpió el otro.

–Cada vez me decepcionan más estos "gángsters modernos" y sus rudimentarios sistemas de prevención.

–Déjate de tonterías Tala, ¿eso era lo que querías? –susurró con un deje de molestia Hiwatari.

–¿Ocupado? –el sonido de dos disparos le respondieron–. No te quitaré más tiempo –dijo, usando su típico tono sarcástico y satírico de voz–. ¿Tiempo?

–¿Tienes que despertarte temprano o algo así? Pareces impaciente por terminar esto.

–Para nada, sólo quería asegurarme.

–Quince minutos.

–Bien, nos encontraremos en el segundo piso, yo seguiré avanzando.

–Hn –se cortó la comunicación. Yuriy cerró la tapa de su teléfono celular y lo guardó de nuevo. Se irguió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. "Que elocuente". Subió por las escaleras de mármol pulido hasta el segundo piso, escudándose con las sombras.

Acababa con cuanto ser se movía, por algún motivo no encontró ninguna criada. Quizás fuera lo mejor. No quería perder el tiempo, planeaba salir lo más pronto posible. Cada guardia o agente de seguridad que encontró en su camino fue silenciado rápidamente y sin miramientos, contó unos siete antes de llegar al tercer piso. Kai estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Por su parte, Hiwatari, atraía a los guardias a una trampa mortal, haciendo un pequeño sonido, que los espantaba, ponía nerviosos y los dejaba a su merced. En diez minutos, cambió el cartucho de diez balas dos veces. O se estaba haciendo muy bueno o la seguridad era pésima... Quizá ambas, para que engañarse.

Contó veinte minutos más luego de despejar los primeros dos pisos para Yuriy, que debía estarse encargando personalmente del tercer piso, el cual le correspondía. Habían acordado dividir sus esfuerzos: Kai se ocuparía de la seguridad de los primeros dos pisos y Yuriy del último y el pez gordo. Las detonaciones eran amortiguadas por el silenciador, no querían hacer ruido. Sus trabajos se caracterizaban por ser limpios, rápidos, eficientes y silenciosos. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que activó una alarma por accidente, sólo lo hacía en caso de que los planes lo dictaran.

Tres hombres lo rodeaban, apuntó a uno, pero en vez de disparar se apartó para que la bala que debía perforarle los pulmones lastimara a uno de sus atacantes, que cayó muerto al instante. Al siguiente segundo otro había caído. Luego el tercero, dando por terminada la "limpieza".

Bajó el brazo y volteó hacia su izquierda, para mirar por el alto ventanal en el cual caían pesadas gotas de lluvia, con demandante fuerza, el rítmico golpeteo aumentaba el ímpetu e intensidad por momentos, las nubes de lluvia que había visto en un principio por fin descargaban su furia sobre varios kilómetros a la redonda. Un rayo atravesó el cielo, iluminándolo todo con su luz espectral, vislumbró los cuidados jardines de la propiedad, donde yacían varios cuerpos tirados, muestra de su muda presencia en ese lugar.

La sombra que proyectó de su cuerpo se alargó por el piso, antes de desaparecer. Escuchó un murmullo de pasos, pero aguardó sin apartar la vista del paisaje lluvioso. Conciente de que era observado, giró su cuerpo pretendiendo avanzar, en ese momento surgió otro rayo, pudo captar la gama de colores en el pasillo: los candelabros de oro tallados en alto relieve en las paredes, el color de las cortinas de seda, que combinaban con la alfombra que cubría todo el piso del pasillo, uno que otro jarrón antiguo de distintas procedencias y una pintura. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, siendo esta la primera prueba que daba de sentimientos ese día.

Con un movimiento brusco se giró hacia la izquierda, encontrándose directamente con el enorme lienzo de colores brillantes, pero escasos. En la pintura estaba representado un magnífico paisaje nevado, con un enorme lago congelado en la distancia, reflejando las grises y esponjosas nubes que cubrían el firmamento. Podían apreciarse gran cantidad de pinos, cuyo follaje verde estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, igual a los tejados de suntuosas construcciones, hecho con pinceladas precisas, al óleo.

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el enorme lienzo, apenas rozándolo, sintiendo la desigual textura y los ligeros relieves que tenía por el volumen de pintura. Rodó sus orbes por todo el cuadro, apreciando cada perfecto detalle, pincelada y sombra.

Yuriy alzó elegantemente una de sus cejas, extrañado por la inusual actitud del otro. Que él supiera, o en su defecto recordara, a Hiwatari nunca le había interesado el arte a menos que la descripción estuviera dentro de un libro. Por lo cual no encontraba una explicación lógica para el ensimismamiento con el que apreciaba esa pintura, era bastante buena, sí, no tenía por qué negarlo; pero tampoco era de Miguel Ángel...

Abrió la boca para decirle que se iban cuando Hiwatari habló, sorprendiéndolo todavía más.

–¿Este lugar existe?

–Ese es el Lago Ilmen, en la ciudad de Nóvgorod –respondió con una mano en la cintura y el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué Kai le preguntaba eso?

–Este lugar... –murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado–. Ya lo había visto.

–Seguramente en alguna postal –dijo sin darle real importancia, quería regresar a su departamento para dormir un poco, sino descontrolaría aún más su horario de sueño.

–No –negó con vehemencia, sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de la pintura–. Con esta vista, desde este punto... Ya había visto antes este mismo cuadro... Ese paisaje...

El silencio que se había colado entre ellos, luego de esas palabras, empezaba a despertar algo en Yuriy, muy parecido a la ansiedad. Dejó de ver a Kai para mirar por la ventana, comprobando que seguía lloviendo, obviando el hecho de que el constante golpeteo de las gotas era lo único que se escuchaba. Ya Pavel Bagautov estaba muerto, se había encargado de eso personalmente mientras Kai acababa con sus subordinados y numerosos guardaespaldas, dispersos por toda la propiedad. Inconscientemente empezó a mover el pie, sus orbes se movían a todas partes, como buscando algo en especial, aunque lo único que ansiara en esos momentos era salir de ahí.

–Kai... –empezó.

–Solía venir aquí con mis padres... en invierno, antes de... –no fue necesario continuar. Yuriy escuchó con un escalofrío y los ojos grandemente abiertos, sin terminar de asimilar esas palabras–. Este cuadro... estaba en la estancia del piano –murmuró, viendo claramente imágenes de tiempos pasados, escasas pero reales.

El ensordecedor rugido de un trueno lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, devolviéndolo a la realidad, debían irse, antes de meterse en algún problema y para avisar que la misión había sido completada. Su semblante se volvió adusto, enderezó su espalda y avanzó un paso, carraspeó, obligando al otro a verlo.

–Debemos irnos, ahora –completó rotundamente, no dando espacio para reproches.

Kai dirigió una última mirada al cuadro, antes de cerrar sus ojos y caminar al lado de Yuriy, que fue directo a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso. Cuando llegaron al rellano del primer piso salieron directamente por la puerta principal. Ahora que no habían obstáculos no tenían de que preocuparse. Ambos permanecían mudos, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

La vida de Kai, francamente, le tenía sin cuidado. Pensó en eso mientras caminaba a su lado por el jardín de la residencia, cuando miró la carencia de emociones en sus orbes. Kai mostraba tal indiferencia en su vida misma que él no veía motivos para preocuparse. Sin embargo, no era un total desconocido, después de todo vivían juntos desde niños.

Su vida no había sido nada fácil y, aunque odiara admitirlo, Kai la hizo más llevadera. Sin embargo, la comunicación que existía entre ambos era tan... escasa, que bien podrían decir que no se dirigían la palabra, como si no se soportaran. Pero eso no era así, tan sólo... Volvió a ver a Kai, cuyos ojos miraban las oscuras nubes del cielo distraídamente, algunos cabellos eran mecidos por la brisa, su boca ligeramente abierta, a Yuriy se le antojó tierno. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Tierno?! Definitivamente esos últimos días no eran los más idóneos para su salud mental. Sacudió esas extrañas ideas de su mente, concentrándose en el camino que transitaban en silencio.

Ese idiota de Kai... puede que nada o poco tuviera que ver, para él era muy sencillo culparlo de sus desgracias. Omitió una sonrisa maliciosa que pugnaba por aparecer, no le pareció adecuado mostrar ese gesto justo ahora, demostraría que estaba al pendiente de Kai, y su orgullo no le permitía aceptar semejante disparate.

Al escuchar la escandalosa música de un antro por el que pasaban le indicó que estaban de vuelta a Moscú, regresándolo de golpe a la realidad. Desde que había visto esa pintura había estado absorto y dejó de prestarle atención alguna a su alrededor, de todas formas habían terminado su trabajo y si ocurría algún problema Yuriy se encargaría. Miró de soslayo al pelirrojo, cuyos árticos ojos parecían tener una nebulosa gama de sentimientos, como si tuviera una especie de debate interno o algo así. Devolvió su vista al frente, no tenía porque preocuparse por eso, mejor seguir con sus propios asuntos.

La pintura... Ese mísero objeto consiguió regresarle un fragmento de su pasado, un pasado en el que aún podía decir que estaba vivo, cosa que no recordaba sin esforzarse duramente y ganarse un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que, por supuesto, lograba ocultar a la perfección. ¿Cuándo olvidó la mitad de su vida, en qué momento perdió sus recuerdos? No estaba seguro, pero parecía que cada vez encontraba una nueva pista, como ese cuadro, que le permitió revivir momentos de su infancia, junto a su familia... Su madre adoraba ese cuadro... al menos, eso creía.

Levantó sorprendido la cabeza al percatarse de donde se encontraba. Tan inmerso en esos pensamientos fútiles no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado al edificio departamental en el cual vivía. Mientras subían las escaleras pensó que quería dormir pronto, su cama se le antojó deliciosa en demasía, sin saber porqué. Yuriy abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso, él se hizo a un lado para que Ivanov pasara, quedando uno junto al otro.

En ese momento la mirada de Ivanov adquirió un nuevo "tinte", frío, retador, casi fiero. Kai rodó los ojos en una clara muestra de fastidio y aburrimiento, pasó de largo a su lado y palmeó delicadamente la peluda cabeza de quien le devolvía la mirada a Yuriy, igual o más retadota y fría que la del pelirrojo. Éste sonrió, relajó los músculos faciales y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente al único, además de Kai, que podía aguantar su penetrante y fría mirada. Se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas y acarició el lomo de su mascota: un magnífico ejemplar de perro siberiano, con los ojos tan azules como su dueño, un pelaje sumamente brillante y el porte altivo, orgulloso y solitario de un lobo. Permitió que el pelirrojo actuara a sus anchas, aceptando las escasas pero agradables caricias que recibía.

–Hola _Wolfborg_, ¿todo bien? –el perro asintió, dando muestra de su aguda inteligencia.

Para Yuriy ese animal representaba un recordatorio muy importante de una parte de su vida y alma mismas, algo que apreciaba y atesoraba casi hasta rayar en lo celoso. Incluso había llegado a pensar en varias ocasiones que Woflbor era más comprensivo, intuitivo, agradable y _conversador_ que Kai, y eso que ni ladraba (el perro). Únicamente aullaba a la luna tres veces las noches de luna llena y luego guardaba silencio. Ese rasgo lobezno y particular le recordaba a Yuriy lo especial que era su perro y lo cercano que se había vuelto.

No hablaba como un humano, pero entendía casi tan bien como uno. Sin embargo no le gustaba compararlo tanto... Wolfborg era más que un sucio y cruel ser humano.

A lo largo de su vida había visto de cerca y de primera mano la corrupción del hombre en muchísimos e innumerables sentidos. Presenciar la nula valoración por vidas humanas, humillaciones constantes y violaciones a los derechos como personas se había convertido en algo muy común a los siente años, y no le dolía admitirlo, sólo aborrecía recordarlo, podía sentir como bullía su sangre y los deseos de perforarle los sesos a todos esos desgraciados corruptos que mirarlos tan sólo era insoportable.

Siguiendo si fiel costumbre encendió la cafetera apenas entró a la cocina, sacó una taza de la despensa y un cartón de leche a medio acabar del refrigerador. Vertió su contenido en una olla y la encendió, mientras la leche se calentaba se encargó de la cafetera y sacó el azúcar, con enredados pensamientos inundando su cerebro.

Esa pintura... Su mente estaba así de dispersa a causa de esa estúpida pintura. Era (o fue) de su familia, no cabía duda, pero si pudiera recordar un poco más de eso...

–Kai, ¿estás en la cocina? –escuchó preguntar a Yuriy desde la estancia.

Abrió el grifo con fuerza unos segundos y lo cerró, el ruido debía de bastar. Cuando Ivanov entró, ya estaba endulzando su café. Sus miradas se encontraron y eso le bastó a Yuriy para confirmar sus sospechas acerca de Kai. Estaba inquieto, disperso y confuso, y la obvia razón no era otra que lo visto en la mansión del ex-funcionario. Esa expresividad en su mirada, esa lucha interna que se percibía con sólo observar sus orbes eran suficientes delatores. Hiwatari nunca demostraba sus emociones, lo cual significaba el gran impacto que aquello había causado.

Alzó una ceja al sentirse analizado por esa filosa y penetrante mirada, que bien podría intimidar a cualquiera. Eso regresó a Yuriy a la realidad, se aclaró la garganta y habló:

–Acabo de avisar que ya la misión está completa, incluyendo, por supuesto, el tiempo que nos tardamos. La segunda parte será depositada en la cuenta mañana y el monto –entornó los ojos, con un brillo de superioridad en la mirada–, será duplicado.

Kai parpadeó. Hubo una pausa donde el azote del viento contra las ventanas fue lo único audible. Yuriy reparó en la taza humeante entre las tersas y blancas manos de Kai, se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina sin decir nada. Igual, no era necesario, o por lo menos, no lo consideraba así. El siberiano fue a su encuentro y entraron juntos a la habitación del taheño, que cerró la puerta para no salir hasta el día siguiendo... o mejor dicho, hasta después de varias horas. Un mínimo e imperceptible suspiro abandonó sus finos labios, acercó el borde de la taza a estos y apuró el contenido antes de que se enfriara.

Cálido y suave, pero con un reconocible sabor a almendras, que siempre le ponía para agregarle sabor. Fue hasta la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso. Permaneció quieto y callado sin soltar la taza, admirando la luna creciente brillar entre un grupo de densas nubes oscuras, vestigios de la lluvia de horas atrás. No comprendía. que era esa extraña sensación... se preguntó si Yuriy lo sabría, pero mejor lo dejó de lado, ocultando nuevamente sus sentimientos y emociones... igual que siempre.

**Do dai? (que tal?) Ya saben, con un R&R basta n.n ... n.ñ ... Vamos, dejen uno chiquitico al menos TT-TT nada les cuesta... creo ñ.ñ**

**Me tardé, y no, no es una pregunta. Lo sé, pero es que la inspiración no llegaba, sin mencionar que fue gracias al trhiller "Polítika", parte de la saga de "Juegos de poder" del gran Tom Clancy que pude escribir las escenas de su... ejem, honrado trabajo ñ.ñU**

**God! Lean sus libros, el tipo es escritor de puros best seller, sin mentir ni exagerar. Bien, el siguiente cap viene la próxima semana, esta vez es verdad.**

**Cualquier duda pregúntenme con toda confianza y dejen sus preciosos comentarios aunque sea para amenazarme o algo así, se los agradecería mucho. Les dejo mis msn: luchi(barra abajo)1692(arroba)hot... y hikaru(barra abajo)no(barra abajo)yami55(arroba)hot... ya se saben el resto, agréguenme y los aceptaré en seguida, lo juro.**

**Al no tener internet no puedo apresurarme mucho por lo cual disfruten lo poquito que les traigo.**

**Sayounara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo!**

**He vuelto!!! Lo prometido es deuda, dije que la semana próxima y la semana próxima lo tienen! Debo decir que me sorprende la aceptación que esto está teniendo, no porque me parezca malo, sino porque en un principio era muy sencillo y de verdad no esperaba que fuera tan rápido. Aquí explico un poco más, que me pidieron que ahondara más en sus vidas y su pasado. Sobre lo de otro personaje... pues sí, saldrán unos cuantos pero más adelante, seguro les gusta. Debo agradecer a todas aquellas hermosísimas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar R&R, que alegría sentí cuando vi tantos!!! Me emociona saber cuanto les gusta para ser algo tan simple. Quiero agradecer primero a Laurel Dai-Hiwa de Son, por ser la primera persona en dejarme R&R, a mi queridisísima oka-san Lacryma Kismet que siempre me apoya, te adoro, gracias! A mi sempai Filburt, me encanta que te haya gustado n.n ; a mi querida Roseriot, una de las mejores escritoras que he visto (su narrativa es excelente), no sabes el gusto que me llevé; a Misaki-san (ya sé porque te confundiste, al final lo explico), me hizo mucha gracia el comentario non ; Ann-san también gracias, muero por ver la actualización de BEST OF YOU (que gran fic); y por último pero no menos importante a GabZ-sama, que honor, cielos! Y sí, le recomiendo leer a Tom Clancy, es muy bueno. Bueno, esos son todos, me han puesto muy contenta, 10 R&R dos caps! Que emoción TT-TT les prometo continuar pronto. Sin más preámbulos...**

**Disfrútenlo!!!**

**Título:** The open door

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Género:** Suspenso, romance, thriller.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi.

**Sumary:** Los recuerdos esparcidos en el ocaso son tan vívidos como el verdadero suceso. Los sentimientos permanecen congelados en lo más profundo del alma, manchados con la sangre del pasado, se encausan a través de un torrente de palabras vacías. Solo se percibe frío y soledad.

**Nota importante:**La mayoría de los capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un review.

Nombres: Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san y le ruego a Dios que jamás lea esto pues me metería en muchos problemas. Pero como eso nunca pasará...

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla_ Recuerdos.

"_Bla, bla, bla"_ Pensamientos.

Empecemos!!!

"Cold and alone again" (O "Tears") 

Para el momento en que despertó, una fuerte luz entraba a través de las persianas, bañando el piso con franjas de luz. Se levantó lentamente, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una sensación de desazón y vacío que se anidaba en su pecho, provocándole una desagradable nostalgia, ilógica por lo demás, puesto que no tenía nada que extrañar que no hubiera superado ya.

Salió de su cama, sin importarle tender la colcha. Sentía como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, las extremidades pesadas y la mente lenta. Desperezándose, caminó al armario, sacó un par de cosas y se cambió para lucir presentable: un jersey de cuello vuelto (sus favoritos) y un pantalón ajustado, de colores rojo y negro. Peinó un poco sus cabellos color fuego y salió por fin de su habitación. La luz en la sala era mayor, así que parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrar sus ojos. Miró a todos lados hasta toparse con dos figuras al otro lado de la estancia.

Kai tenía un libro en las manos, para variar, con más de la mitad ya leído, y la cabeza de Wolfborg en sus rodillas, sentado en el sillón de mimbre cerca de la ventana, ligeramente abierta. Una brisita entraba meciendo casi con ternura sus cabellos y los del siberiano, cuyos ojos azules estaban fijos en él.

Hiwatari levantó la vista unos segundos, escrutando su persona igual que el perro. Simplemente les sostuvo la mirada, con el rostro inexpresivo. Kai demostró su indiferencia regresando a su lectura y Wolfborg cerró los párpados para disfrutar de las suaves caricias que el ruso repartía en su cabeza. Yuriy parpadeó de nuevo.

"_**Out on your own**_

_**cold and alone again**_

can this be what you really wanted, baby?"

_Miró al callado muchacho, tan inocente e inofensivo allí sentado con la vista fija en ese libro que parecía imposible relacionarlo con un asesino a sueldo. Pero en eso los había convertido la vida en la abadía Balkov, ¿y que se podía esperar de un internado hecho para enseñar a ser un mercenario?_

Por suerte ya eso había acabado cuando, hace años, siendo niños, destruyeron ese horrendo lugar, lo más cercano al infierno que podían encontrar. Luego de eso pudo recuperar un poco de su vida, si es que alguna vez tuvo una, recuperó lo que llamaban sentimientos, perdidos con los cientos de experimentos hechos en su persona durante el tiempo que estuvo confinado en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, servía para algo. Matar no significaba nada realmente para el, solo era un trabajo, de niño había mirado de frente a la muerte incontables veces, así que estaba lejos de ser nuevo o entrar en la definición de "malo". Vivía de sus habilidades como mercenario, acabando con la vida de personas desconocidas pero, de alguna u otra forma, peligrosas. Ni el ni su compañero aceptarían un trabajo sin considerarlo previamente.

Es cierto que el no había elegido esa vida, no era su culpa ser huérfano y tener la increíble desgracia de ser acogido por las encarnaciones del demonio y sus súbditos. También era cierto que a pesar de trabajar al lado de Kai y vivir juntos, en un pasado intentó eliminarlo.

"_**Blame it on me **_

_**set your guilt free **_

_**nothing can hold you back now" **_

Le era imposible olvidar aquella vez donde se coló en medio de la noche al oscuro lugar donde descansaba Kai, con un arma en las manos y el deseo de vengarse con él por hacer peor su existencia, aunque el chico nada o poco tuviera que ver, había sido su abuelo, no él, pero eso a Yuriy le daba igual. Era muy entrada la noche, nevaba afuera y el frío era inclemente y atroz.

_Logró escaparse de su "habitación" luego de mucho planearlo, y robar una pistola simple pero mortífera, a fin de cuentas, un arma era un arma. Evitando ser descubierto se deslizó en silencio por los pasillos y corredores de piedra gastada, protegido por las sombras y la oscuridad, cuidando de que los guardias no le vieran. Guiándose con la pared, posando una mano en ella, vestigio de torturas e inocencias perdidas llegó a una de las celdas más frías y solitarias, en lo más recóndito del recinto._

_Forzó la entrada, aunque le costó pudo entrar. Todo estaba oscuro y húmedo, fue un espectáculo horrible, pero no hizo mella en el, ni siquiera se espantó. Caminó adentrándose en la oscuridad, sus pasos resonaron con fuerza en el vacío, escuchó una gotera y una rata chillar en algún rincón. Movió sus árticos ojos de uno a otro lado, inspeccionando cada recoveco y detalle visible en la penumbra que reinaba allí. Unas cadenas en la pared, oxidadas y ensangrentadas, marcas oscuras en el piso, seguro sangre seca, varios grilletes sujetos al piso, con otro poco de sangre a su alrededor, y marcas de golpes en las paredes, como si hubieran arremetido contra ellas sin haber logrado más que rasguños y arañazos, algunos los reconoció como los de un látigo. Todo era cubierto por una capa helada, brillaba débilmente a la luz de la luna, que entraba por una ventana con macizos barrotes, era más que imposible escapar de ese lugar._

_Parecía inhabitado, demasiada calma y quietud, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que era en ese calabozo donde estaba el nieto de Volteir, el arma oficial y perfecta, el objetivo para su venganza. El odio, rencor y sed de venganza que habían nacido en los últimos años, desde que sus padres habían muerto a manos de unos mafiosos frente a sus ojos, y durante cada día en la abadía era tan grande, tan asfixiante, tan insoportable que sentía que debía, al menos, cobrar algún tipo de pago por su vida, arruinada, y los tratos recibidos allí, como si fuera un arma, un animal de caza, una simple rata de laboratorio._

_De las veces que lo habían castigado en los distintos y numerosos calabozos de la abadía nunca había entrado en ese, o a ninguno de los pisos subterráneos, los peores y donde los castigos eran los más dolorosos, incluso el confinamiento parecía eterno._

Un ruido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y confirmó sus suposiciones, una presencia de le hizo voltear a su derecha. Ahí estaba, sacó el arma y apuntó con ella justo al corazón de aquel menudo cuerpo, cuya silueta era recortada por la escasa luz dentro del lugar. Ninguno de los dos se movió un ápice, permaneciendo en un silencio terriblemente ensordecedor. Quitó el seguro, listo para jalar el gatillo. Levantó la mirada, fría y cruel pero se paralizó al chocar con la otra. No recordaba haber visto una mirada así en todo lo que llevaba en la abadía, ni siquiera la suya era tan vacía y hueca, como si ese cuerpo careciera de alma.

"_**Now that you're gone **_

**I feel like myself again **

_**grieving the things I can't repair and willing...**_

_**to let you blame it on me **_

_**and set your guilt free **_

_**I don't want to hold you back now love"**_

**Una nube debió estar cubriendo el cielo y haberse alejado, pues la luz aumentó ligeramente, lo suficiente para verlo mejor. El dueño de esas orbes grises, opacas y carentes de vida debía tener su misma edad, pero era más bajo. Reconoció una cabellera revuelta de dos tonalidades, hubiera sentido interés de no estar en esa situación. El rostro, de las más exquisitas facciones que pudiera recordar, de labios finos y pálidos, casi azulados por el frío, entreabiertos dejando que el vaho de su aliento escapara por ellos, desvaneciéndose en el aire. En las prominentes mejillas distinguió unas marcas azules, le recordó a esos guerreros tribales que se pintaban el rostro antes de un combate. La nariz era recta y respingada, el cuello largo y fino, la cintura delgada y el resto del cuerpo, apenas cubierto por un pantalón bombacho y una camisa, ambos raídos, estaba lleno de rastros de sangre y heridas.**

**Quedó momentáneamente prendado de esa imagen, como un ángel caído sin alas, en medio de un infierno. Pero no estaba allí para admirarlo, sino para acabar con su vida. Su pulso tembló, por primera vez en muchos años. Pasaron eternos y largos minutos en silencio, mirándose fijamente, inexpresivos y callados.**

–_¿Qué hora es? –preguntó con voz trémula, saliendo de su ensoñación._

–Las diez de la mañana, dormiste mucho hoy –fue un comentario tan elocuente que hasta le agradó.

–Hace un tiempo que me cuesta descansar –contestó abriendo el refrigerador–. Se acabó la leche... –una sonrisa torcida cruzó sus labios, dispuesto a molestar al otro–. No habrás estado tomando mucha leche para hacerte más alto, ¿verdad? Estás muy grandecito para creerte esos cuentos.

–Cállate –dijo regresando su atención a la lectura. Movió su mano para llevar un par de cabellos detrás de su oreja, del que Yuriy no perdió detalle. Le gustaba contemplar los escasos momentos en que Kai parecía más humano–. Hay comida en el refrigerador, sólo hace falta calentarla.

–Spacivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Pasó la página, donde con letras grandes decía el nombre del último capítulo de aquel texto. Bajó la mano y la pasó por el suave y sedoso pelaje del siberiano, que gimió suavemente. Siempre había pensado que Yuriy consentía demasiado a ese perro, ni siquiera su propio cabello brillaba tanto, pero no podía hacer nada contra la excentricidad del pelirrojo.**_

"I can't change who I am

not this time, I wont lie to keep you near me

and in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up

my love wasn't enough"

El olor a la drachona (1) que habían preparado el día anterior le llegó de pronto a la nariz, lo que significaba que Yuriy estaba comiendo. Arrugó la nariz, pero no porqué le desagradara, era un simple gesto ante los olores fuertes. En todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo no había logrado encontrar una razón que explicara la fascinación que tenía Ivanov por cocinar algo diferente todos los días, aun cuando eran solo ellos dos y Wolfborg, que se conformaba con carne o croquetas para perro.

Un ejemplo perfecto de esa inexplicable afición de intentar cual receta se encontrara era el Jueves de la semana anterior, cuando le había obligado a ir a la tienda y comprar pepinillos en vinagre y un tomate para preparar rassolnik, una sopa que ni le gustaba, odiaba los pepinillos. Aun así, los compró y aguanto el fuerte olor que inundó la casa a una velocidad alarmante y revolvió su estómago hasta el extremo de producirle náuseas.

Lo peor del asunto era que Yuriy preparó tanto que comió lo mismo tres días seguidos, repitiendo el primero por petición del pelirrojo. Luego de eso tuvo que tomarse una botella de cerveza completa para disipar el desagradable sabor de los pepinillos de su boca. Esa tarde no pudo leer, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y Yuriy no perdió tiempo para burlarse de el. Sería ruso, pero era débil a la cerveza.

A veces pensaba que disfrutaba molestarlo y hacerle su vida más difícil, sólo por diversión...

Y posiblemente no estaba muy equivocado.

_**Con Yuriy Ivanov, el pelirrojo más excéntrico y extraño en toda Rusia, y posiblemente del continente, nunca se sabía o, en su defecto, se estaba muy seguro.**_

"and you can blame it on me

just set your guilt free, honey

_**I don't want to hold you back now love"**_

Cerró el libro, palmeó la cabeza del perro y este se apartó. Se levantó para guardar el libro, "El eterno marido" de Dostoiewsky, un buen libro sin lugar a dudas, pero bastante extraño. Aun le costaba entender la razón de las temáticas de los libros de su país, pero otros, como el Músico Ciego, eran simplemente otra razón para vivir. No era que criticara al señor Dostoiewsky, pero no encontraba una explicación a porqué escribir una cosa así.

Dejo el texto en el librero de su habitación, entre una basta colección que iban desde el ruso a unos cuantos clásicos en japonés, su segunda lengua. Un brillo de diversión se coló por sus ojos, Yuriy aborrecía ver esos libros, porque no entendía nada y eso era fuente de diversión para Kai. Esa recopilación de ejemplares ya tenía varios años, donde la diversidad de temas iban desde thrillers hasta romances. Claro que justificaciones no daba, pero no permitía burlas acerca de eso. Y, respondiendo la pregunta que Yuriy había hecho la noche anterior, sí, quería ese nuevo libro de Dan Brown. ¿Qué podía decir? El sujeto tenía buena redacción, excelentes críticas y adoraba la controversia y duda que generaba su temática en cuanto a la Iglesia Católica.

Una burlona sonrisilla, de esas ocasionales, curvó sus labios. Había algo de entretenido, divertido quizá, en leer un simple librito capaz de desacreditar más de dos milenios de creencias, tradiciones e historia antes siquiera de llegar a la mitad, ver como se tambaleaba algo tan "sólido" como decían que era la religión cristiana ante la hipótesis o ideas de un solo hombre era digno de admirar. Sí... definitivamente iría por ese libro cuando pudiese.

Miró la hora en el pequeño reloj sobre su cómoda, las manecillas se movían parsimoniosamente y el diminuto péndulo producía un suave tic-tac que, si esperaba en silencio unos segundos, podía percibir. Todavía recordaba la vez en que lo adquirió, dos años atrás en una de sus misiones. Por causalidad lo había encontrado en una de esas tiendas de baratijas y antigüedades a un precio muy bajo. Le arrebató la cartera a Yuriy (en esa ocasión la paga se realizó en efectivo) y sin dudarlo lo compró. Era toda una pieza de arte polaco, si estaba en lo correcto.

Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, Yuriy no pareció molestarse tanto como creía. Más bien, al tenerlo entre sus manos en la habitación de la posada del pueblo donde se hospedaban pareció meditar algo seriamente y no volvió a mencionar el tema. ¡Hasta parecía haberle gustado! Pero con lo excéntrico que era Ivanov ya no le resultaba tan extraño ese comportamiento, así que, como esa vez, lo dejó de lado.

Wolfborg le esperaba pulcramente sentado al lado de su puerta aguardando en silencio a que saliera. Acarició con cariño el níveo pelaje y fue hasta la ventana de la sala de estar, un inmenso ventanal que daba a la calle, bordeado por dos livianas cortinas, una de ellas se mecía por la suave corriente de viento que entraba por el resquicio siempre abierto. Las abrió de par en par y tomó asiento en el amplio alfeizar, ignorando el cojín bajo su rodilla. El frío viento traía el olor a tierra húmeda, claro indicio de la próxima tempestad que se avecinaba.

Entonces se concentró en la extraña opresión en su pecho, que le molestaba desde su último trabajo en la mansión de Pavel Bagautov, luego de haber visto aquel cuadro.

Esas sensaciones, como había optado por llamarlas, normalmente hacían acto de presencia en aquellos momentos en donde pistas o vestigios del pasado, SU pasado, se cruzaban en su camino. Si forzaba su mente para ordenar esos pensamientos, si intentaba darles coherencia terminaban por ser intentos inútiles. En cuanto a los recuerdos que aún conservaba estaba completamente seguro de que difícilmente los olvidaría.

Aquel cilíndrico cañón que, hacía tantos años, apuntó directamente a su corazón, con toda la intención de matarle, era un ejemplo. Un recuerdo grabado a fuego en su memoria. Jamás podría olvidar esa fría mirada, ese punzante dolor que le adormecía los sentidos ni las ansias de que el gatillo fuera jalado y acabase, de una vez por todas, con su miserable existencia.

–Para ti todo es más fácil –susurró cruzando su mirada con la del canino–. No tienes porque olvidar ni recordar... –lo observó por un rato más, ladeando la cabeza, hasta que se levantó–. ¿Tienes hambre? Te daré de comer.

Sentenció más para si mismo que para Wolfborg, bien podían ser ideas suyas o ser cierto, pero no podía quedarse quieto, estaba... intranquilo. Ivanov comía tranquilamente sentado en su puesto de siempre, concentrado en disfrutar su desayuno, ignorando por completo al otro. Yuriy adoraba cuando la comida le salía tan bien, lo mejor era disfrutarlo luego a sus anchas, puesto que los típicos platos rusos, para comer en familia, eran mucho para ellos, así que siempre sobraba.

–¿Qué es el temor?

Pero odiaba cuando ocupaba mucho su cerebro en una cosa, pues perdía cierta noción de las demás a su alrededor. Sobresaltado (interiormente) por la pregunta hecha por Kai detuvo el vilka (tenedor) a unos centímetros de su boca, bajó el brazo y le observó detenidamente. El menor le daba la espalda, con una caja de croquetas para perro sobre el mesón a su lado y la alacena abierta.

–Miedo –por supuesto esa no era una respuesta nada buena, pero fue la primera palabra que saltó a su cabeza–. Sentir impotencia y perder las esperanzas ante una situación que no puedes superar o controlar. También existe el temor a lo desconocido.

No era la primera vez que Kai hacía preguntas de ese tipo, no podía decir que estaba acostumbrado, pero ya era menos complicado contestar y no ser cogido tan de sorpresa. Qué eran el destino, la suerte, la vida, la tristeza... y otras que en ese momento no recordaba. ¡Ah! Pero olvidó la más difícil de explicar y al mismo tiempo la más fácil: gustar. Nunca terminó de hacérselo entender.

–Narukoto –murmuró en japonés sin darse cuenta. Yuriy frunció el ceño pero omitió sus comentarios sarcásticos para otra ocasión, lo mejor era seguir comiendo–. ¿Todos los sienten?

...quizá no.

–Absolutamente todo ser pensante lo siente al menos una vez en su vida, quiera o no. Incluso yo he estado aterrado en ciertas ocasiones. Es un sinónimo, como bien sabes.

–Por supuesto... –se sobrepuso entre ellos el silencio, antes de que Kai dijera distraídamente–: Le daré de comer al perro.

–De acuerdo –contestó, volviendo su atención al plato de comida frente a él–. Por tu culpa... he sentido esto muchas veces.

Murmuró tan bajo que nadie que no estuviera a unos centímetros cerca de él podría haberlo escuchado. Kai le obligaba a sentir muchas cosas que no quería y era imposible de evitar. Si tan solo este supiera la mitad de eso...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol poniente en el horizonte matizaba con sus cálidos y melancólicos colores los techos de las casas y edificios, teñía el cielo de magníficos tonos y le daba al día ese toque mágico, donde todo lo malo parece morir junto al astro rey. Aprovechando la magnificencia de ese paisaje, Yuriy tomó sus útiles de dibujo y delicadamente pintó cada detalle del cielo en un blog de hojas grandes, elegido explícitamente para eso, sentado en una silla de la cocina frente a la ventana de la sala de estar.

Dibujar le ayudaba a relajar tensiones, olvidar momentos desagradables y despojarse de sensaciones que no le agradaran. También era un momento de intimidad consigo mismo, donde las únicas barreras existentes eran el tiempo y la cantidad de pintura que tuviera. Cuando dibujaba o pintaba plasmaba todo en el papel, despojándose de aquellas cosas que pesaban, de una u otra manera en su alma. Pero sobre todo, disfrutaba enormemente dibujar sólo porque sí.

–Que hermoso... –murmuró Kai sin percatarse que había sido escuchado, sin percatarse de que algo estaba sintiendo en ese momento y que había quedado maravillado por tan simple pintura.

Nunca lo había dicho, pero admiraba a Yuriy por esa habilidad, sin reconocer ese sentimiento como admiración, claro está. Seguía sin preguntarle a Yuriy nada respecto a eso.

–Spasivo –contestó el pelirrojo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Entonces Kai cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero no se inmutó, simplemente permaneció sentado en el sofá más espacioso, arrimado a un extremo entre gran cantidad de almohadones escuchando música en su reproductor portátil; admirando la obra de su compañero hasta que lo terminó, justo para el momento en que las luces del exterior y la media luna en el cielo, rodeada de estrellas, eran lo único que alumbraba.

–¿Ahora sientes miedo?

–No, ahora mismo no –dijo, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

**Do dai? (que tal?) La canción es Lacrymosa de Evanescence, de su nuevo CD "the open door" (n.-). Me pareció que iba acorde con el cap. Aquí hablé un poco más de las vidas de los personajes y conforme vaya avanzando la trama se irá descubriendo más de ellos y sus historias.****Permítanme decirles otra vez que me siento halagada con sus comentarios, por favor quiero saber sus preciadas opiniones (hace una pequeña reverencia). Hay que aclarar algo acerca del cap pasado. Realmente cuando lo copié del documento original resulta que agarré el prólogo también y fue esta semana que (sin nada mejor que hacer) lo releí por aquí y me dije: Hontoni Baka! . Que mal... Bueno, por eso estuvo un poco confunso. Y la plabra "Susaku" entre comillas que estaba luego del último párrafo del primer cap (prólogo) era el título inicial, puesto que es... el nombre clave de Kai, luego explicaré porque. Bueno, sin más que decir me despido.**

**Cualquier duda pregúntenme con toda confianza y dejen sus preciosos comentarios aunque sea para amenazarme o algo así, se los agradecería mucho. Les dejo mis msn: luchi(barra abajo)1692(arroba)hot... y hikaru(barra abajo)no(barra abajo)yami55(arroba)hot... ya se saben el resto, agréguenme y los aceptaré en seguida, lo juro.**

**Al no tener internet no puedo apresurarme mucho por lo cual disfruten lo poquito que les traigo.**

**Sayounara!**

"_**NO HAY NADA MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE NOSOTROS MISMOS"**_


	4. Ángel

**A ver, estoy completamente conciente de que no tengo excusa para explicar mi excesiva tardanza. Si es que hasta a mi me dolió. Lo que más amo es escribir y leer y... créanme que es desagradable cuando, en un tiempo que tienes para hacer lo que quieras no puedes hacer lo que más te gusta. Supongo que habrá gente que me entienda y no, no estoy buscando excusas. Quiero advertirles que empecé a escribirlo en un buen momento de inspiración pero esta voló por la ventana ¬¬ sin que yo pudiera hacer algo. La terminé de escribir el 14 de Agosto a las tres y media de la madrugada. Fue difícil no abandonar la computadora e irme derecho a la cama pero necesitaba, debía terminarlo y aproveché la influencia de una historia para eso, se llama **_**Insólita predilección**_**, de Gundan Wing/AC, excelentísimo, divertidísimo y romantiquísimo. Creo que está en mis favoritos. La narración de los párrafos finales es diferente al resto, fueron escritos luego de leer este fic. Sin más aquí van las premisas, nos vemos al final u.u**

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Título:** The open door

**Género:** Romance, psicológico, "trhiller" (?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi.

**Sumary:** Por primera vez duda e indecición se reflejan, una melodía en la oscuridad marca el final de una vida. "¿Crees en los ángels?" "No, sólo en los demonios"

**Nota importante:**La mayoría de los capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un R&R, se aceptan sugerencias. Es estilo trhiller, es decir una historia sangrienta y con drama. O eso creo yo -.-

Nombres: Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, porque sino estarían viendo este en TV y no leyéndolo. Le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san (Haga un OVA Yaoi!!!), solo los tomé prestados un rato para mi y el disfrute de los lectores.

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:** Mil billones de gracias por los R&R!!! Me hace muy feliz ver que les gustó tanto, sobre todo ver de quién son los R&R. Al principio este fic iba a tener sólo cinco o seis capítulos, algo sencillo y sin trascendencia. Pero esperen más! Si quieren que aparezca algún personaje en especial, haga referencia a alguna pareja o sólo se les ocurre una idea para alguna complicada o hilarante misión (vamos, me gusta el sarcasmo, la ironía y lo hilarante) díganmelo y veré que puedo hacer. Este capi va única y expresivamente dedicado a **Roseriot**, con esta extraña nueva redacción que probé, con todo mi cariño y agradecimiento. Espero que te guste y sigas escribiendo!!!

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla _Recuerdos.

Gomen por la tardanza!!!

"**Ángel"**

"_De un reflejo se trataba la cruel mirada, llena de insistencia y culpa, las plumas iban cayendo poco a poco cual nieve. Las hermosas alas que alguna vez brillaron en todo su esplendor se pierden en el recuerdo, ya no queda más que oscuridad, el brillo desaparece y la soledad se lo traga. Se pierde la inocencia. Vagar como un ángel caído, sin rumbo ni destino fijo, a eso se resume la existencia. Aferrándose a un témpano de hielo, que atraviesa dolorosamente el corazón, vestigio de la vida que posee éste cuerpo."_

La espalda de Yuriy era... cálida.

La nueva misión que Yuriy se encargó de aceptar sin su previo consentimiento era en Arcángel, una ciudad costera muy al norte del país, junto al Mar Blanco. El objetivo era un traficante de armas muy buscado pero muy encubierto, el encargo parecía provenir de un rival de negocios, pero no estaba seguro. El viaje era largo y agotador, calculaba que en dos días, aproximadamente, estarían ahí. Pero los honorarios hacían que valiera la pena el viaje. En vez de usar el transporte público iban en la motocicleta de Yuriy.

Era un gran vehículo, con ruedas especiales para terrenos rústicos y nevados. Yuriy se había gastado una fortuna en eso, pero ambos sabían que bien lo valía. Tenía hasta cuatro velocidades, sobrepasaba los ciento veinte kilómetros por hora y una reserva de combustible integrada para viajes largos como aquel.

Por supuesto era para una persona, así que siempre que la usaban iba justo detrás de Ivanov. Lo abrazaba por la espalda, rodeando con sus brazos aquella fina cintura y escondía el rostro en la chamarra de cuero color beige que solía utilizar cuando iba en moto. Ese día el aire estaba endemoniadamente frío y no ayudaba en lo más mínimo ir a más de setenta kilómetros por hora por una carretera nevada. Gracias a los cielos por tener esa bufanda.

Yuriy miró por uno de los espejos retrovisores, la blanca y larga bufanda de Kai se agitaba furiosamente detrás de él. Podía ver los cabellos añiles removerse con el viento y la velocidad, intentó no prestar atención a los brazos que rodeaban su talle, en cambio aceleró más, se sentía extrañamente nervioso con la cercanía de Hiwatari, aunque ese no fuera su primer viaje así. Desvió sus pensamientos cuando pasó una señal de tránsito que indicaba camino peligroso, poco le importaba, nada les iba a pasar.

Prefería mil veces estar en su preciada y costosa motocicleta a ir rodeado de personas en esos burdos y apestosos transportes que la gente solía usar. No, estaba bien así, sólo con Kai, sin preocuparse por llegar tarde o por el espacio, deteniéndose cuando quisiera y por lo que quisiera, arropado con el calor del otro...

–Mierda –masculló al darse cuenta por donde iban encausados sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza y de nuevo aceleró, como si con eso pudiera dejar atrás tales ocurrencias. Los brazos de Kai le apretaron más por el brusco cambio de rapidez, en un mudo reproche.

Chasqueó la lengua y lo ignoró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación era espaciosa en lo que cabía, dos camas a cada extremo de la habitación con una mesita de noche cada una, donde descansaban unas lamparillas de gas y unas jarras y vasos de latón llenos de agua. Se sintió dentro de una de esas posadas en los libros del medioevo y de fantasía, donde la ambientación solía ser así. Parpadeó aun sorprendido, pero al ver a Yuriy aproximarse a una de las camas, caminó a la de la derecha y dejó allí su mochila, se sentó sobre el colchón y observó a su compañero.

Yuriy sacaba tranquilamente algunas pocas prendas del maletín y las guardaba en los cajones de su respectiva mesita, dejó su móvil sobre ésta y la mochila a los pies de la cama, luego se recostó en el lecho con su portátil sobre el regazo, esperando a que la conexión inalámbrica le permitiera acceder a la red. Vio como se arrugaron sus cejas, lo más seguro era que la ubicación de ese lugar tan distante y abandonado por la mano de Dios (sólo era una expresión) no tuviera una rápida, por no decir efectiva, facilidad de conexión.

Habían llegado a Arcángel luego de dos días de viaje, tal como habían supuesto. Le sorprendió ver la sencillez y humildad del lugar, las casitas y su gente. Disminuyendo considerablemente la velocidad Ivanov se estacionó frente a una posadita de tres pisos bastante acogedora y pidió un cuarto para ellos dos. La pequeña recepción contaba con un mostrador, un par de teléfonos públicos y las escaleras a los pisos de arriba. Un gran candelabro lleno de telarañas pendía del techo y arrojaba una luz dorada que se combinaba magníficamente con el resplandor claro del exterior.

Una puerta con un vitral daba vista a un extenso comedor, lleno de mesitas redondas cubiertas por manteles blancos y delicados, con un servilletero y un jarroncito cada una, con rosas pequeñas y rojas. Le pareció encantador y fantástico, como si de un libro se tratara. La segunda puerta debía ser el armario de limpieza y la que estaba detrás del mostrador el cuarto del dueño.

Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso y subieron sin problemas su equipaje ellos solos, rechazando la ayuda del botones.

Esperó unos minutos más en silencio, viendo al otro perder su atención en quién sabe que documentos e informes tediosos y largos. Miró por la ventana, en medio de la pared frente a la puerta, las cortinas blancas caían suavemente a los lados y en el cielo parecían disputar un tono gris y otro blanquecino y brillante. Se puso en pie y sin decir nada salió de la habitación, dejando a Yuriy con sus pensamientos.

Yuriy observó a Kai abandonar la estancia, pero no le dio importancia, Kai siempre se tomaba un rato para inspeccionar y conocer los alrededores de los lugares a donde iban, metiéndose en plazas, mercados, edificios o áreas públicas. Regresó su vista la pantalla de cristal líquido donde el juego de solitario parecía haberse estancado, frunció el ceño nuevamente.

Afuera la blancura de las calles, árboles y techos de las casas y edificios era total, la nieve parecía brillar con los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la densas nubes en el cielo, lanzando guiños si movía ligeramente la cabeza. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó lejos de la posada, dispuesto a explorar un poco, algo en ese lugar le llamaba mucho la atención, posiblemente empezara con el nombre.

No creía en los ángeles, para él eso eran puras patrañas, pero no negaba que era un tema demasiado interesante de conocer, leer o escuchar, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

Habían pocas personas en las calles, paseando o comprando en el pequeño mercado al aire libre donde muchos tenderetes con pescados, frutas, verduras y otro montón de cosas más llamaban a los curiosos y amas de casa, no percibió allí la pobreza que acosaba a todo el país, solo... humildad.

Avanzó entre los edificios y casas, mirándolo todo con atención, grabando en su memoria lo que veía. Desde hacía algunos años tenía la costumbre de observar y memorizarlo todo, queriendo llenar así su memoria, tratado de esa manera poder relacionar una cosa con otra o al menos tener algo que poder recordar, algo a lo que aferrarse. En ese momento miró sobre su hombro y pensó en Yuriy.

Una ráfaga de aire helado barrió los copos de nieve de la acera levantándolos y creando una pequeña ventisca que lo envolvió, la nieve brilló ante el sol y pareció darle una imagen etérea y majestuosa. Cerró los ojos y siguió con su camino.

Alrededor de diez minutos se topó con una iglesia a las afueras del pueblo, tenía dos pisos y un campanario, donde varias palomas blancas estaban posadas. Las pesadas puertas de madera estaban entreabiertas, invitando a las personas a entrar y refugiarse del viento y la nieve. Sintiendo una punzada de curiosidad subió los cinco escalones de la entrada, elevando la mirada hacia la fachada exterior, una hermosa escultura en forma de ángel extendía las alas y los brazos, como brindando cobijo y haciendo una invitación, su bello rostro estaba desgastado por el tiempo y el clima, la roca donde fue tallado se había ennegrecido pero conservaba cierto aire de magnificencia.

Ladeó la cabeza mientras detallaba los pliegues de la túnica que cubría su cuerpo y los delicados pies que daban la idea de avanzar a pesar de estar suspendido en el aire, también observó los suaves rizos revueltos acariciar sus mejillas, como si el viento jugara con ellos.

Entró por fin, era ciertamente pequeño y el frío, que parecía rivalizar con el que se sentía en el exterior, se colaba por la puerta y la antigua fachada de piedra, pero tenía un aire de calidez que reconfortaba apenas se ponía un pie dentro. No había nadie sentado en los bancos, puestos en filas frente al modesto altar. La pequeña nave se alzaba muchos metros sobre su cabeza, formando arcos y bóvedas con hoscos ladrillos de piedra. Varias estatuas, talladas en gruesas columnas a los extremos de los bancos, simulaban ángeles y querubines, juntando sus manos y dirigiendo sus vistas hacia la gran cruz de madera al fondo de la capilla, uniéndose en silenciosas loas, con expresiones borradas con el tiempo.

La escasa luz provenía de los altos vitrales, que representaban escenas bíblicas en gran cantidad de vidrios de colores; y algunas velas a medio derretir frente a una figura de la Virgen, cuyos ojos miraban misericordiosamente al espacio frente a ella, extendiendo los brazos a los lados, en un tierno gesto maternal.

El eco de sus pasos resonó por todo el recinto, mientras avanzaba lentamente entre las filas de bancos, observando y detallando cada aspecto de la modesta pero enigmática capilla.

–Disculpe –habló una suave y melodiosa voz, que como seda flotó en el aire, haciendo eco. Tensándose al instante miró en dirección al lugar de donde provenía la voz, descubriendo en el rincón más alejado la delicada figura de una persona, que descendía por una escalinata de piedra que presumiblemente llevaba al segundo piso.

Caminó un poco más, acercándose a él con paso tranquilo, sin hacer demasiado ruido, como si flotara. La densa tela que cubría su cuerpo, de color oscuro, se agitaba causando un ligero _fru-fru_ con cada paso, las vaporosas mangas cubrían parcialmente sus manos, y el alto cuello le dio la pista de que era un sacerdote.

–Buenas tardes –pronunciaron sus carnosos y sonrosados labios, que contrastaban con la palidez y pureza de su piel, sonrió cálidamente y sus pómulos se perfilaron. Aquellos agraciados rasgos se veían opacados por sus negros y brillantes ojos, dos ópalos profundos y cálidos que parecían haber visto muchas cosas. Su estético rostro era enmarcado por suaves y delicados rizos dorados, que caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros, como finas hebras de oro–. Bienvenido sea a la casa de Dios.

Kai atinó a asentir quedamente, perdido en aquella pacífica mirada y esa agradable voz. Esa quizá si era una imagen digna de recordar. Era... angelical.

–¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? –preguntó amablemente.

–Ah, solo estoy... viendo, disculpe –eso era extraño, el jamás se disculpaba, con nadie, no importaba de quien se tratara y si alguna vez decía eso a Yuriy pues... jamás lo sentía realmente, y ese no era ningún secreto.

–Siéntase en la libertad entonces de hacerlo y pedirme lo que guste. Permiso –se excusó para acercarse al grupo de velas encendidas a los pies de la Virgen.

Kai nunca había visto una mirada tan pura y llena de sentimiento, le había dejado turbado y sin capacidad de coordinar pensamientos coherentes. Observó como tomaba una vela en sus delicadas manos y encendía unas cuantas que se habían apagado, seguramente por causa del frío y del viento.

–Disculpe la intromisión, joven –dijo volviéndose–. Pero no le había visto antes¿es usted un viajero?

–Sí, estoy aquí... para un trabajo –pero eso era más extraño todavía, no solía sostener charlas tan largas y tan inconscientemente con desconocidos, no era su estilo–. Pero decidí ver los alrededores y me encontré con la iglesia.

El hombre sonrió, Kai pudo ver un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, eso le parecía imposible segundos antes.

–Arcángel es una bonita ciudad, aunque no muy turística muchos artistas vienen aquí para inspirarse y alejarse del ajetreo de la vida moderna, luego sabemos de algún cuadro o libro que se ambienta en un muelle o pueblo antiguo. Como habrá visto, hay un aire de principios de siglo –Kai solo pudo asentir de nuevo en silencio–. ¿Es usted algún artista?

–No, pero no sabría decirle –contestó desviando la mirada.

–Comprendo... No me he presentado, yo...

–Padre Gabriel, padre Gabriel –exclamaba una vocecita, interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir el hombre. Una chica entró apresuradamente, no era más alta que Kai y una capa de exquisita piel cubría su menudo cuerpo y la capucha caía sobre sus hombros, mostrando así sus cortos cabellos rosas.

–Oh, buen día, Mathilda –saludó cortésmente–. Que el señor esté contigo.

–Y con usted, padre.

Los grandes ojos, del mismo color que su cabello, brillaban de manera especial, como si de un niño mirando un juguete nuevo se tratase.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó viendo que la chica no hablaba.

–Disculpe... Quería decirle que mi padre se ha recuperado completamente y muy pronto podrá volver a su vida normal. El doctor dijo que podrá ponerse en pie en un par de días y que ya está fuera de peligro.

–Alabado sea Dios –exclamó con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro–. No sabes el gusto que me da escuchar eso.

–Tenía razón, recé mucho a los ángeles y ellos lo ayudaron. Por cierto, está invitado cenar esta noche, para celebrar su recuperación

–Sabes que no era necesario, pero iré de todos modos para darle mis saludos y respetos –Mathilda asintió, el brillo en su rostro y el ligero sonrojo que lo cubría delataba lo contenta que estaba.

–Muchas gracias –se fijó por primera vez en el chico que acompañaba al rubio y apenada bajó la cabeza–. Bien... con su permiso, disculpe.

Se persignó antes de salir con cierta vergüenza, el padre sonrió con ternura.

–Lamento la interrupción. Mathilda, es una encantadora chica pero ha estado muy preocupada por su padre, el señor Barthez. Me da mucho gusto que ya se haya recuperado de esa enfermedad... Siento cierto alivio –fue como una mano invisible le retorciera las entrañas–. Como le iba diciendo y ya sabrá usted, soy Gabriel Bourque, el clérigo de esta pequeña ciudad. Estoy a su servicio.

–Soy Kai Ivanov –mintió instintivamente, ese apellido siempre era el primero que se le venía a la cabeza. Sus ojos temblaban y su pulso se aceleró. Aquella calidez y felicidad en el rostro del clérigo al saber del alivio del tal Barthez... ¿Por qué le había incomodado tanto?

–¿Ocurre algo malo? –se aventuró a preguntar, viendo el mutismo y la expresión consternada que adornaba las finas facciones del chico–. Joven Kai¿se encuentra bien?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Llegas tarde –le reprochó al momento de entrar al cuarto.

–Hn.

El dichoso ordenador estaba cerrado a los pies de la cama, el pelirrojo pulía su arma con la espalda recostada en la almohada. Un plato de comida reposaba sobre la otra, parecía caliente todavía. Sin decir nada se acercó al lecho y empezó a comer, ambos en un denso silencio.

–A las diez partimos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las puertas de la posada se cerraban a las diez en punto de la noche, por lo cual debían salir por la ventana. Un segundo piso no era nada si tomaban en cuenta la cantidad de riesgos que habían tomado antes. Cayeron de pie, conservando en todo momento su porte elegante y expresiones serias. Caminaron en silencio entre la nieve hacia la casa más lujosa del poblado, residencia de su próximo blanco.

–Barthez se ha refugiado en Arcángel desde hace un año, cuando nuestro cliente pudo dar con él no tardó en contactarnos, parece que hay viejas cuentas que quiere saldar por otros... medios.

–Hn –gruñó.

–Y... ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó al verlo tan... ¿Kai estaba molesto? No, imposible.

–Nada –gruñó de nuevo.

Se encogió de hombros, daba igual. Continuó caminando entre una arboleda bien cuidada que cercaba el paso a la gran casona de dos pisos con amplios jardines, era muy señorial y al mismo tiempo sencilla. Ambos sacaron sus armas y se separaron a cinco metros de la entrada, refugiándose en la oscuridad y el amplio follaje.

Ocultos tras los árboles comprobaron que la seguridad era escasa por no decir nula. Bastante raro. Seguramente los guardias y vigilantes del magnate debían estar adentro, para no levantar sospechas. Por lo que sabía, el plan de Barthez fue inicialmente desaparecer del mapa y lo menos que quería era llamar la atención. Al menos esa parecía la respuesta más lógica.

–Su... sa... ku.

Entrar fue endemoniadamente fácil. Yuriy no sabía si verlo como un insulto o un acto de total torpeza del hombre. A Kai eso le daba igual. El palpitar de su corazón aumentaba de intensidad a cada paso que se acercaban y no sabía porqué. No tenía una respuesta clara para eso pero por algún extraño motivo el rostro seráfico del padre Gabriel estaba gravado en su cerebro. Bufó exasperado al entrar por la ventana, intentando alejar pensamientos molestos e inapropiados, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Yuriy fue el primero en disparar esa noche, el silenciador mostraba de nuevo su valor. Ahora el recibidor estaba solo. Kai miró en la oscuridad los bellísimos y caros muebles y detalles que decoraban ese espacio, tan contradictorio de la sencillez de pueblo. Entraron a la sala de estar y eliminaron al vigila al pie de las escaleras. Un certero y limpio disparo de Kai. Subieron las escaleras de madera pulida, cubierta por una alfombra roja, hasta el rellano del segundo piso. Bastó un tercer disparo para despejarlo.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon la débil melodía de un piano, para ambos inconfundible. Debía ser un experimentado pianista, pensó Kai; debía estar loco para tocar a esas horas, o estar muy trastornado, pensó Yuriy. Con un ademán el pelirrojo mandó a Kai a investigar la procedencia de la música y silenciar al intérprete si era necesario. Es decir, en caso de que fuera el objetivo o el mismo Kai fuera visto.

Con paso gatuno, casi como una sombra, avanzaron por el pasillo y revisaron cada una de las seis habitaciones: un estudio, una biblioteca, una habitación de huéspedes, todas vacías. Quedaban tres, una de las cuales estaba al final del pasillo. Yuriy avanzó sin miramientos hacia allá, arma en ristre, flotando en las sombras. Kai entró a la habitación de la derecha, teniendo que adentrarse un poco para verla del todo, una punzada atravesó su pecho, dejándole un amargo sabor.

Las notas fluían libres y vívidas bajo sus dedos, finos y pequeños pero rápidos y ágiles. Cada tecla tocada con previa conciencia, hundiéndose bajo las delicadas manos. La escasa luz que entraba en la habitación recortaba la silueta, delicada y frágil, de manera fantasmagórica. Se mecía levemente sobre el asiento, interpretando ferviente la melodía, atrapada en su magia, ajena del exterior. Kai contuvo el aliento, una desagradable sensación se abrió paso, pero su rostro continuó inexpresivo.

Un único disparo resonó en la oscuridad, amortiguado y lejano. En ese instante la luz de la luna se filtró todavía más en la habitación, alargando la luz y las sombras por el piso, de seguro una nube se habría alejado. La música paró de pronto. Los ojos rojizos, casi rosados lo miraban consternados, asustados y aterrados. La luz iluminando sus facciones, sus ojos encontrándose con los otros, el arma brillando amenazante, como la misma luna.

Ahogando un grito la chica se levantó del banco donde antes había estado interpretando la lenta y dulce melodía, con expresión temerosa. Observaba fijamente al apuesto chico frente a ella, pasaron los segundos hasta que cerró los ojos y una especie de mueca, que pretendía ser sonrisa, adornó su rostro. Alivio, resignación, tristeza. Un poco de eso pudo percibir con ese simple gesto. Soltó el aire y todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo dijo:

–Has venido por mi padre. ¿Te envió ese hombre?

No contestó.

–¿Eso que oí fue el sonido de su muerte?

Seguía sin hablar. De pronto abrió los párpados, de largas pestañas, una superficie brillante y acuosa se escondía tras ellos. Elevó un poco los brazos, tal como el ángel de piedra de la iglesia. Vestía un delicado vestido de seda y sobre éste una bata de lana de mangas anchas y bordados finos. Unos cortos mechones enmarcaban su rostro, melancólico, aniñado y sereno.

–Si mi padre ya ha muerto, por favor –rogó con voz suplicante y temblorosa–, llévame a mi también. Mi madre nos dejó hace mucho tiempo y no tengo hermanos. Ahora esto sola en este mundo –extendió los brazos un poco más–. Llévame a donde está mi padre. No me importa nada más.

La habitación de la izquierda le pertenecía a una mujer. Eso era tremendamente obvio, pero parecía que una niña pequeña también habitara en ella. Una gran cama de doseles rosa pastel, un escritorio bellamente tallado lleno de libros y fotografías. Unas tiernas flores en su maceta junto a la ventana. Grandes estantes llenos de muñecas y figurillas de porcelana, juegos de té, más libros y una bala de plata, antigua, que brillaba inocentemente con la luz nocturna.

Una par de animales de felpa en la cama, entre cojines, en el estante y sobre el buró, adorables sus ojitos y suave su pelaje. Yuriy preguntó si el trabajo estaba listo y abandonaron la mansión, sumida en penumbras y, ahora, en silencio.

Caminaron apresuradamente fuera de la residencia, dejándola atrás en total calma, con dirección a la posada. Mañana mismo partirían, no tenían tiempo que perder. Ninguno hablaba. Kai pasó saliva y frunció los labios.

El silencio de la noche era menos denso que el compartido por ellos. Yuriy empezaba a impacientarse, algo muy extraño le pasaba a Kai, ese mutismo, ese andar distraído y hasta cierto punto enojado, pero sobre todo esa mirada turbada y distante. Se extrañó sobremanera al verlo desviarse pero su sorpresa fue todavía mayor al ver la construcción de piedra, con un campanario y una gran cruz sobre este. No comprendía qué hacían en una iglesia.

Mejor dicho, no comprendía que haría Kai en una iglesia.

De cualquier manera lo siguió, se paró a su lado y trató de enfocar lo que atraía tanto el interés de Kai. Alzó una ceja incrédulo. Una estatua, representando a un ángel, adornaba la fachada sobre la puerta. Era muy hermoso pero nada fuera de lo común. Sus facciones, antes posiblemente formando una sonrisa, estaban deterioradas por el tiempo y la piedra se había ennegrecido por el clima.

Kai suspiró, su aliento se elevó en el aire, como vaho.

–¿Crees en los ángeles? –escuchó que preguntó en un murmullo a su lado, esperó unos segundos antes de contestar.

–No, solo en los demonios.

–_Estoy sola, permíteme ir junto a mi padre._

_Disparó. La bala atravesó limpia y silenciosamente el pecho de la tal Mathilda, hija de Barthez, su objetivo. El impacto pareció llegar tarde, su cuerpo permaneció inerte unos instantes, donde su expresión era de un sorpresivo alivio. El impulso llevó su delgado cuerpo hacia atrás, para caer pesadamente en el suelo. La luz de la luna, que entraba por la gran ventana al otro lado de la habitación, iluminaba espectralmente la gran cantidad de instrumentos musicales, incluyendo el gran y blanco piano donde estuvo tocando la chica._

_Una mancha escarlata crecía y se extendía por su pecho, manchando su exquisito vestido. Una expresión de paz y tristeza llenaban su rostro al momento de dar su último suspiro, antes de tocar el suelo. El líquido escarlata empezó a formar un charco a su alrededor. Sus ojos, carentes de vida, miraban sin ver el techo, sus músculos relajados y su sonrisa floja._

_Era escalofriante por más fastuosa que fuera. Kai guardó su arma y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la joven que yacía en el piso. Debía, lo que era más, quería salir de allí lo antes posible._

A la mañana siguiente la doncella principal de los Bartez entró a la lujosa residencia. Bastó cinco minutos para que los rumores y gritos empezaran a correr. Ese día todos se enteraron de la realidad de la familia y fue contada y distorsionada cientos de veces en el velorio. Gabriel habló con fervor y dolor al momento del sermón, con la imagen de un hermoso joven de ojos grises marcada a fuego en su memoria.

No compartió con nadie más su sospecha. Kai ya estaba a una hora de la ciudad a la hora de la misa, luego de desayunar en el pintoresco y elegante comedor.

–¿Qué diablos te pasa?

–Hn –"dijo" Kai, escondiendo su rostro en la ancha espalda del pelirrojo. Ivanov se tensó y aceleró de pronto.

-------------------------------------------------

**Do dai? Vieron que valió la pena? Audiencia:... Aunque sea un poco...? Ok, me callo. De veras lo siento y agradezco de nuevo por los R&R que ya tengo y tendré. Recomiéndenme fics, por favor, quiero leer mucho. Pueden ser de Beyblade, Sain Seiya (ni yo misma me lo explico ¬//¬), Naruto (SasuNaru n//n), Gumdan Wing/AC, Yu Yu Hakusho, The prince of tennis, Shaman King o Harry Potter (a donde he llegado... Sólo shounen ai o Yaoi). Bueno, ahí lo tienen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el otro capi está casi listo y actualizaré dos de golpe para compensar la espera. Eso espero ù.u Como sea, nos veremos pronto, Roseriot espero que lo hayas disfrutado; Filburt-sempai, oka-san, gracias por su apoyo. Cuídense!**

**Cualquier duda pregúntenme con toda confianza y dejen sus preciosos comentarios aunque sea para amenazarme o algo así, se los agradecería mucho. Les dejo mis msn: luchi(barra abajo)1692(arroba)hot... y hikaru(barra abajo)no(barra abajo)yami55(arroba)hot... ya se saben el resto, agréguenme y los aceptaré en seguida, lo juro.**

**Al no tener internet no puedo apresurarme mucho por lo cual disfruten lo poquito que les traigo.**

**Sayounara!**

"_**El blanco más blanco es el negro"**_


	5. Reflejos del pasado

**Buenas gente!!! Cómo andan?! Ya sé, me retrasé pero hay una compensación, jiji. Sé que no será mucho pero les dejaré elegir lo que quieran que pase en el siguiente capítulo! Recuerdan que dije que subiría dos de golpe? Pues mejor les dejo a ustedes la elección. Será una mini encuesta, les dejaré los temas y pues, a su criterio! Estará al final, aquí ya hablo mucho n.ñU Además, quiero darles mis más sinceros e inmensos agradecimientos a todas aquellas maravillosas, lindas, consideradas y dulces personas que me dejan R&R!!!!!!!!!!! Aunque sigo esperando a otras tres ¬¬ (Aleinis, Viki, Filburt-sempai, las estoy observando y sé dónde viven! ò.ó). Pero yo las conozco, me dejarán con las ganas u/./uU Sí, bien, cómo sea. Pasemos a lo importante: Mil gracias a tan lindas personas, procuraré esta vez (LO INTENTARÉ!) escribir respuestas a los R&R. Recuerden que la encuesta está abajo, en las notas finales y que el sumary es diferente también esta vez. Sin más preámbulos... Las premisas! **

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Título:** The open door

**Género:** Romance, psicológico, "trhiller" (?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi.

**Sumary:** Era como si hubieran recuperado algo que jamás tuvieron pero que, no obstante, era tan maravilloso como si les hubiera pertenecido. Lo pensaba mientras veía el reflejo de sus ojos, en lo que no era un espejo, devolviéndole la mirada. Sentirse vivo.. ¿sería eso?

**Nota importante:**La mayoría de los capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un R&R, se aceptan sugerencias. Es estilo trhiller, es decir una historia sangrienta y con drama. O eso creo yo -.-

Nombres: Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, porque sino estarían viendo este en TV y no leyéndolo. Le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san (Haga un OVA Yaoi!!!), solo los tomé prestados un rato para mi y el disfrute de los lectores.

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla _Recuerdos.

Gomen por la tardanza!!!

"Reflejo del pasado"

_Era como mirar un espejo, era como regresar en el tiempo. Orbes iguales a lo que éstas fueron alguna vez, igual de tristes y vacías, igual de inocentes y frías. Dos trozos de hielo, incrustados en plata, como dos hermosos y trágicos cristales. Dolor, soledad y esperanza, un reflejo exacto y delator cobijado por el fuego._

Wolfborg, sin duda, era un perro único y sin comparación. Entendía cualquier orden que recibía, en ingles y ruso (también algunas cuantas en japonés por cortesía de Kai), y aprendía otras con mucha facilidad. Era obediente, silencioso, cariñoso e inteligente. Sin mencionar elegante, aunque eso sonara un poco tonto si se refiere a un simple can, pero la forma de mirar, caminar y hasta ladrar denotaban lo especial que era.

No tenía preferencias con ninguno, puesto que procuraba estar con cualquiera de sus dos amos. Cuando Kai leía o dormía en algún lugar de la casa fuera de su habitación, se aproximaba para acompañarle en silencio, posando su cabeza en las rodillas del humano. Pero muy pocas veces se quedaba dormido ya que, según Yuriy, disfrutaba de velar el sueño de Hiwatari.

En cuanto al pelirrojo, lo seguía a casi todas partes, sentándose en algún rincón cercano para observarlo. Pero tenía muy en claro que a la cocina, el baño, y la alcoba de Kai no podía entrar, lo más impresionante era que arañaba la puerta para anunciarse, evitando así una reprimenda por desobedecer las reglas. Wolfborg había aprendido las reglas impuestas por el pelirrojo al instante, y los límites del otro enseguida.

Pero por más listo y especial que fuese, por más pura que fuera su sangre y sus rasgos los de un magnífico ejemplar, Kai no comprendía por qué Yuriy se esforzaba tanto en consentirlo. No sólo comía a la misma hora que ellos en la entrada de la cocina, ni su collar de cuero resultaba ser de excelente calidad, sino que su pelaje estaba brillante, sedoso y bien cortado. Definitivamente Yuriy lo trababa con mucha consideración. Parte del dinero de Ivanov iba a los gatos del perro: proteínas, shampoo, cepillos, juguetes de sus años de cachorro... En fin, una tremenda cantidad de dinero invertida en esa bola de pelos.

De acuerdo, podía estar siendo muy duro y exagerado, ya que él adoraba al canino y no se esforzaba mucho por ocultarlo. Más bien, solía rascarle detrás de las orejas y el estómago cuando era un cachorrito, o acariciar su cabeza si tenía la oportunidad, hasta llenarle el plato de comida mientras Yuriy estaba ocupado. Sin embargo seguía sin comprender del todo la... "fijación" de Ivanov en lo que se refería a ese animal. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Yuriy no había titubeado en recoger y adoptar al animalito de apenas unas semanas años atrás.

Sí, tenía un extraño gusto para ese entonces...

_Arrojó otro leño a la chimenea, que empezó a arder con prontitud. Acercó las manos a la calidez del fuego, para calentárselas un poco. Suspiró pesadamente, y su aliento demostró el frío que inundaba el ambiente. Moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo disminuyó la distancia entre él y la otra persona ahí sentada, compartiendo el silencio sólo roto por el crepitar de las llamas con él. _

_De soslayo pudo ver el menudo cuerpecito encogido, abrazando a sus piernas, la frazada que cubría sus hombros no parecía importarle. Kai no era débil y sabía resistir el frío, pero esa actitud le venía preocupando desde hacía un tiempo. Kai escondía el rostro parcialmente entre su bufanda y sus rodillas, abrazando sus piernas. Se veía pequeño y frágil, con la mirada perdida en ningún punto en particular, las llamas creando magníficos efectos de luz y sombra en su rostro, dándole un aspecto sombrío y triste. Aunque dudaba seriamente si podía siquiera sentir algo como la tristeza. _

_Era extraño que, teniendo esa edad, Kai siguiera luciendo como un chiquillo. Casi podía ver al niño de tiempo atrás cuando la larga bufanda atada a su cuello apareció allí. Seguía teniendo ese agradable aroma... _

_Regresó su atención al hogar, donde lanzó de nuevo un leño, para aumentar el calor y alejar el frío. Frunciendo el ceño se percató de que apenas quedaban tres. Pronto se desataría una ventisca afuera y salir sería, no sólo arriesgado, sino imposible. Encogió las piernas, apretó la manta que lo cubría con la mano, perdiendo sus ojos azul cielo en el parsimonioso baile que realizaban las llamas, de alguna manera le tranquilizaban. _

_Ambos levantaron la cabeza al sentir un ruido afuera, cerca de la puerta. Esperaron, pero no volvieron a escuchar nada. El rugido del viento aumentó, así que supusieron que el causante pudo haber sido una rama, un animal del bosque o algo por el estilo, incluso una teja del techo que, por el viento y los años, se resquebrajó y terminó cayendo. _

_El helado viento entraba por los resquicios de las paredes, las grietas y un cristal roto, pequeños copos danzaban hasta desaparecer a causa del cálido ambiente, la temperatura bajó de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y se puso en pie, el edredón cayó al piso, con intención de buscar más leña antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El holgado suéter negro que usaba quedó al descubierto. _

–_Iré a buscar madera, la ventisca está por empeorar –explicó, dándose la vuelta para salir. _

_Kai miró su espalda alejarse a la puerta, vieja y gastada. Los goznes rechinaron cuando la abrió, uno de esos días se caería. Los mechones que caracterizaban al pelirrojo se agitaron furiosamente, las franjas rojas en las mangas sobre los codos se movieron también, salió dejándolo solo. _

_Afuera el frío era terrible, la brisa tan helada que lastimaba con su solo contacto. Rodeó la cabaña hasta el jardín trasero y se apresuró a apilar algunos maderos para cortarlos y llevarlos adentro. Levantó de pronto la cabeza y buscó entre los árboles el causante de ese ruido, pues había vuelto. _

_Ya no podía hacerse el desentendido. Frunció el ceño y tomó el hacha recostada de la pared. A esas alturas matar se había vuelto irrelevante. Con la respiración forzada y vaporosa apretó entre sus entumecidos dedos la madera, listo para cualquier cosa. Sus sentidos más alertas que de costumbre, atento al mínimo ruido que pudiera percibir. El sonido se repitió y esta vez creía haber visto algo moviéndose entre la maleza. _

_Aguzó la vista, la nieve, tan a oscuras, jugaba pasadas. No obstante, eso no consiguió calmarlo de ninguna manera. Se sobresaltó cuando un cúmulo de nieve cayó al piso de las ramas de un alto árbol, luego se sintió estúpido por estar tan nervioso. Ya no era aquel niño pequeño de cuando salió de la abadía. Ahora era un muchacho de trece años, alto, fuerte, suficientemente duro como para vivir por su cuenta. _

_Giró de golpe la cabeza a la izquierda, estaba al otro lado de la casa. Procurando confundir el crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies con el ruido de la ventisca, avanzó raudo, arma en ristre, listo para sorprender y asestar un ataque. _

_Era como verse en un espejo, pero de nuevo fuera un chiquillo. El mismo azul, el impactante azul ártico y de alguna manera aquella tristeza, soledad y miedo que durante tanto tiempo intentó esconder. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento para él, porque el silbante viento seguía soplando, congelándolo parcialmente, y la nieve continuaba cayendo, espesa y helada a su alrededor. _

_Dejó el hacha en el suelo a su lado, y se hundió en la nieve. Avanzó con extrema lentitud un par de pasos, para no asustarle, no debía. Los ojos azules le miraron con cierto temor, se debatían en salir corriendo o quedarse. Ojalá se quedara, pensó sin darse cuenta Yuriy. Dio otro paso al frente, el poseedor de los ojos se alejó la misma distancia. _

_Con el corazón golpeando furiosamente contra su pecho lamió sus resecos y helados labios, que se enfriaron con dolorosa rapidez debido al frío. Sin perder el contacto visual se agachó, con tanta lentitud y cuidado como le fue posible. Levantó la mano derecha y la extendió hacia el frente, haciendo una clara invitación a acercarse. _

_Movió los dedos un poco, haciendo señas para llamarlo. Estaba impactado y, no viendo ninguna salida sonrió. Sonrió como no lo había hecho en años, con dulzura y calidez, con ternura y felicidad. Fue, sin saberlo, lo que necesitaba. Complacido lo vio acercarse torpemente, dejando sus huellitas en la nieve. Ya no parecía tan dudoso. Esperó con paciencia, con los dedos siempre extendidos hacia él y la sonrisa intacta sobre sus labios. El frío ya no importaba. _

_Aquello era una de las cosas más bonitas que había visto, pero no estaba del todo seguro de lo que fuera. Parecía un cachorro de lobo, con el pelaje de un hermoso gris, casi plateado, algunas manchitas negras y las patitas de un intenso gris, por poco negro. Los bigotitos flanqueaban la nariz, un pequeño triángulo negro invertido, con una capita de nieve. Entonces era cierto que los perros tenían la nariz húmeda. ¿Perros? Sí, ahora que lo recordaba existía una raza de canes muy parecida a los lobos, si tan solo pudiera recordar su nombre... _

_Acarició primero su cabeza, un pelaje suave y lleno de copos de nieve cristalizado. Luego rascó suavemente bajo el hocico y detrás de las orejas. Los ojos del lobito amenazaron con cerrarse, encantados con tan amable y placentera caricia. Lo acarició por otro rato, procurando quitarle el miedo. _

_Apoyó las rodillas sobre la nieve, haciendo caso omiso de frío y lo recogió entre sus delicadas manos cuando estuvo a su alcance, el pelaje era todavía más suave en su pancita. Lo elevó con cuidado y lo acercó a su pecho, para darle algo de resguardo y calor. El animalito lo buscó con desesperación, temblando furiosamente._

–_Oh... –pronunció en un suspiro, con una arrebatadora expresión de ternura y lástima en sus exquisitas facciones. Intentó envolverlo bien entre sus brazos, se notaba el frío que estaba padeciendo. Contuvo un respingo_–_. ¿Desde cuando...? _

_Se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver a Kai en un esquina, espiándolo. Por supuesto se había asustado pero no lo dejó entrever. Un gemidito le recordó que tenía al pequeño lobo entre sus brazos, por algún motivo pensó que le incomodaba sentirlo molesto. Había fruncido el ceño al ver a Kai pero luego de eso suavizó su expresión y lo miró en silencio, cargando al lobito. _

–_Oukami... –susurró Kai. Al menos, él creía que era un lobo. Yuriy no lo entendió, por supuesto, pero en esos momentos Kai había olvidado que Ivanov no sabía hablar japonés. _

_Estaba deslumbrado, había algo en lo que sus ojos tenían delante que se sintió impulsado a no hacer ruido y ver cómo se suscitaba el acercamiento del lobo y Yuriy. Algo se agitó en lo más profundo de su ser, mas no supo lo que era, no había podido explicar la sensación. Había ocurrido al ver la preciosa y nada usual sonrisa que dibujó Ivanov en su boca, ya ligeramente morada. _

_Hizo ruido al pisar sobre la nieve y Yuriy le había descubierto. Ahora miraba de uno a otro par de ojos azules, tan iguales, tan impresionantes. _

_Yuriy arrojó la leña que había cortado en el hogar para alimentar las llamas. El crepitar del fuego parecía música comparado con el inclemente viento fuera de las paredes de su cabaña. La ventisca había empeorado, cumpliendo su predicción, luego de que entrara con madera en los brazos. _

_El curioso animalito se acercó saltando y cojeando a él al verlo entrar, como dándole la bienvenida, feliz de ver que regresaba. Kai le miró desde frente de la chimenea, cuyas llamas peligraban con extinguirse. Enseguida se apresuró a avivar el fuego y sacó todas las mantas que tenía. _

_Se sentó junto a Hiwatari, ambos cubiertos por varias mantas y jerseys. El frío era atroz pero lograron apaciguarlo y mantenerlo a raya. Sonrió discretamente, pero igual de feliz, cuando vio cómo el perrito trataba de escabullirse entre sus sábanas, para estar junto a él. Abrió un espacio entre las mantas y le miró hacerse un tierno ovillo plateado con reflejos rojos (producto del resplandor del fuego) en sus piernas cruzadas. Se cubrió de nuevo y se distrajo acariciándolo durante un rato, en total silencio. _

_Miró a Kai de reojo, que lo estaba observando desde hacía un rato. Elevó una ceja en muda pregunta. _

–_¿Oukami ka? –repitió. Yuriy no respondió, pero siguió mirándolo_–_. ¿Un lobo? _

–_No –contestó cuando le habló en ruso. Miró entre las mantas la bolita de pelos erizada y adorable que respiraba acompasadamente, sonrió de nuevo_–_. Es un perro siberiano. Parece un lobo, y le llaman así: siberiano, por su color de ojos. _

_Hubo una pausa. _

–_Son iguales a los tuyos –dijo Kai. _

Ciertamente eran iguales. Ver los ojos de Wolfborg había sido como ver a los ojos a un pequeño Yuriy, había algo parecido a la tristeza y soledad en sus orbes, hasta que, claro, Yuriy lo acogió y cuidó con tanto cariño y dedicación.

Pensaba en eso cuando un peso surgió de pronto sobre sus piernas. Un tanto sorprendido y aliviado le devolvió la mirada a Wolfborg. Acarició tras sus orejas, centrando su atención en el magnífico color de sus orbes. Le sonrió muy ligeramente y se levantó, dejando el cojín donde apoyaba su espalda de nuevo en el espacio donde había estado.

–Espera aquí –y de nuevo, demostrando su increíble inteligencia, Wolfborg obedeció se sentó firme y elegante, esperando a que saliera de su habitación.

La vista de la ciudad que tenía desde el alfeizar de la ventana, donde estaba sentado durante bastante rato, podía esperar por ahora. Igual, no cambiaría o, al menos, eso esperaba. También sus recuerdos podían esperar, el término de su vida podía venir de improviso pero tenía el presentimiento de que más tarde regresaría vivo al departamento.

Salió de su habitación poniéndose la cazadora y la bufanda sobre esta. Se enfundó los guantes, guardó su móvil en uno de sus bolsillos y llamó a su macota. Obediente y portentoso caminó hasta él, le colocó el collar con el que solía sacarlo y abrió la puerta.

–Demos un paseo –dijo con espontaneidad.

–Yuriy...

–Wolfborg –dijo Ivanov sin mirarlo– . Se llamará Wolfborg.

–Wolfborg...

Yuriy se sorprendió de que nadie fuera a recibirlo, incluso (aunque jamás lo admitiera ni bajo amenaza) se había sentido muy ligera y escasamente triste. Normalmente, con el solo sonido de las llaves, Wolfborg iba a su encuentro. Miró en la cocina y su alcoba, luego de comprobar que no había nadie allí llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Kai.

–Esos dos... –masculló peligrosamente. Apenas quince minutos fuera y desaparecían.

Enseguida lo entendió al ver el reloj de la mesita de noche de Kai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Resultaba imposible decir que era igual a cuando eran niños, pues, realmente, nunca lo fueron. Sin embargo, ambos sabían, o deseaban creer, que así se hubiera sentido, que así hubiera sido. La idea resultaba tonta si se decía en voz alta, por ese motivo guardaron silencio y dejaron que la sensación les inundara en su totalidad, cuanto pudieran.

Wolfborg también les ayudaba, correteando de aquí para allá, lamiendo de vez en vez sus rostros y meneando juguetonamente la cola, arrancándoles diminutas sonrisas, como si pudiera entender qué pensaban y sentían sus amos. Para Kai, otra muestra de que estaba en el presente y no en un frío y tortuoso pasado era el simple hecho de que el cielo estaba parcialmente despejado.

Corrían niños por todas partes, jugando y riendo. Algunos saludaban a Wolfborg y éste se comportaba con galantería frente a ellos, que reían divertidos por la inusual actitud del perro. Y si no hacía eso, se concentraba en la pelota que Yuriy y Kai lanzaban cada cierto rato, para que él la buscara y la siguiera, no pudiendo contener un impulso innato de su raza.

Aquello era muy divertido, de alguna manera Kai podía entenderlo. Yuriy, que había llegado al parque en donde estaban los otros dos nada más pensarlo, se había puesto a dibujar el paisaje, especialmente brillante y llamativo. Él también, aunque sin admitirlo, sonreía.

Y por aquella tarde quisieron pensar que no eran más que dos niños jugando con su perro, dibujando y divirtiéndose, sin nada más en qué pensar. Aunque duró poco, aunque fue realmente efímero y fugaz, se aproximaron a lo que nunca habían vivido pero por lo que valía la pena la espera.

–Buen chico –felicitó Kai cuando Wolfborg volvió con su elegante andar y la pelota en la boca. Acarició su suave y brillante pelaje. Sonrió en lo que podía considerarse jocosamente. Wolfborg, sin duda, era un perro único y sin comparación.

Do dai? Les gustó? Quise hablar de Wolfborg para dar a entender lo importante que es para los muchachos. Lamentablemente el capítulo es bastante corto en comparación con el resto pero espero que, no obstante, les haya gustado n--n. Ahora pasemos al tema que nos atañe: la encuesta. Según estudios realizados previamente las probabilidades de incrementar la audiencia recaen en la digitalización de las ideas correctas y acertadas a través de medios visuales tales como herramientas de trabajo y diversión... Lo que en cristiano significa que descubrí que tengo varios caps ya hechos y no sé cual poner, pero como me gusta que lean y dejen R&R les dejaré elegir n.n (jajajaja... Sorry ñ.ñ) Así que, las ideas para el próximo capítulo (y posiblemente el que sigue) son:

**1) ****La procedencia de la cruz roja de Yuriy y la bufanda de Kai. **

**2) ****Una misión como las de los primeros caps pero con escaso (esa palabra la estoy diciendo mucho ¬¬) contenido Yaoi (con lo cual creo que ganará, pero no se emocionen mucho -.-). **

**3) ****Cómo escaparon de la abadía. **

**4) ****Un recuerdo del pasado, bastante tierno y con contenido altamente Shounen-ai casi rayando en lo Yaoi (éste me quedó de pelos :3) **

**Y bueno, se los dejo a su criterio gente bonita n.- El que quede de primer lugar será el próximo cap y el que quede de segundo el... siguiente a ese, pues. **

**Por último y antes de largarme a hacer mi tarea (desgraciados deberes ¬¬) les recomiendo que lean los fics de la gente que usualmente me deja R&R como Lacryma Kismet, GabZ-sama o Ann-kun Saotomo. En serio, son muy buenas o.o!!! Sin más me largo, los quiero... **

_"El que no posee el don de maravillarse ni de entusiasmarse más le valdría estar muerto, porque sus ojos están cerrados (Albert Einstein)"_

**Cualquier duda pregúntenme con toda confianza y dejen sus preciosos comentarios aunque sea para amenazarme o algo así, se los agradecería mucho. Les dejo mis msn: luchi(barra abajo)1692(arroba)hot... y hikaru(barra abajo)no(barra abajo)yami55(arroba)hot... ya se saben el resto, agréguenme y los aceptaré en seguida, lo juro.**

**Al no tener internet no puedo apresurarme mucho por lo cual disfruten lo poquito que les traigo.**

**Sayounara!**

"_**El blanco más blanco es el negro"**_


	6. Nube nueve

**Oh! Cuántos R&R ****o!!! Qué felicidad o!!! Nyo, la verdad me pregunté qué tanto les gustaría, al principio iba a ser un capi sencishito sin mucho contenido y al final... terminé entrando en territorio psicológico!!! Pero quedé muy satisfecha, sobre todo cuando leí los R&R, que por cierto, espero contestar como últimamente he venido haciendo. Quiero agradecer con todo cariño a: GabZ-sama (me alegro que le gustara!), Lacryma Kismet (mi querida oka-san, tan bella!), Keight Clonen (Aquí tienes la actualización, muchas gracias!), Fausto IX (cómo me halagas, mil gracias!!!), Aleinis (tu!!! Te amo!!!), afrodita de picis (muy agradecida por el R&R!!!), Askhas (qué gracioso! Disfrútalo!), y por último (pero no menos importante) gracias a la linda Hisaki-chan! Espero tu R&R del capi cinco y de este, saludos a Yami-chan! Oh, y Viki! (lee ¬¬ Grcias por pasarte por quí non) Bien, esos fueron todos, ahora sólo queda decir cuál de las opciones de la encuesta fue la ganadora.**

**Shoucha: Opción cuatro!!! "Un recuerdo del pasado, bastante tierno y con contenido altamente Shounen-ai casi rayando en lo Yaoi ". Por tres votos. Lamentablemente no todos dieron su opinión pero sé cuál viene después de este y espero poder publicarlo esta misma semana n.n Es cosa de que consiga tiempo y tenga unos cuantos caps más adelantados, ya saben, así no tienen que esperar mucho. Aunque viven haciéndolo ¬//¬ Qué pena con ustedes u//u Hontoni gomen nasai. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, las premisas y el tan esperado fic!!!**

**"Nube nueve"**

–_Niño tonto –profirió desde la puerta. La respiración agitada que oía y los débiles gemidos no cesaban, frunció el ceño__–.__ Nunca sigues mis instrucciones; por eso has terminado así._

**If you want to live, let live **

**if you want to go, let go **

**I'm not afraid to dream- to sleep, sleep forever**

_No recibió respuesta, igual no la esperaba. Bufó y salió de la pequeña habitación, sin mirar atrás o mostrar siquiera un poco de condescendencia para con el niño postrado en el único camastro viejo, pero amplio. Cerró la puerta tras de si y, apontocando su espalda de ella suspiró. Eso estaba muy mal y si no se hacía algo pronto definitivamente el desenlace no sería agradable._

–_Hmpf, me hace tener molestias de más. Pequeño mocoso –escupió caminando a la chimenea, donde un viejo caldero de latón colgaba sobre unos troncos calcinados–. Maldición..._

_Emitió un hondo suspiro y salió de la morada, el rechinido de la puerta estuvo presente como siempre, ya no le irritaba, pues la costumbre de oírlo era mucha. Rodeó la casa de madera hasta el supuesto patio trasero, cercado de manera improvisada. Recogió unos cuantos leños esparcidos a sus pies y los dejó cerca de un hacha y lo que solía ser el tronco de un árbol, no más alto de su cintura._

_Con expresión casada tomó un hacha pequeña recostada de la pared y colocó uno de los maderos verticalmente. Levantó el hacha sobre su cabeza y la hizo bajar con toda su fuerza, clavándola en el leño y cortándolo por la mitad. No era ningún experto pero estaba bastante bien para su edad. Las mitades del madero cayeron a los lados, con un ruido amortiguado, debido a la nieve._

_Agarró otro y repitió la operación, haciendo lo mismo hasta convertir siete troncos en catorce mitades. Clavó el hacha en el centro del árbol muerto y sin cuerpo, en el que cortaban madera. Como pudo se llenó los brazos de maderos, entró a la casa y los arrojó dentro de una caja junto a otros pocos. Llevó el resto y sacudió sus manitos._

–_Ese niñato... –masculló enojado._

**I don't need to touch the sky **

**I just want to feel that high **

**and you refuse to lift me**

_Buscó un cubo de madera, más o menos grande, que llenó de agua adquiría un peso mayor a lo que estaba acostumbrado a cargar. Abandonó de nuevo la cabaña, saliendo en dirección al bosque, donde un sendero de unos cuantos metros conducía a un arroyo de aguas cristalinas, pero muy frías. Caminó hasta escuchar el sonido del agua correr, y apartando unas ramas bajas divisó el riachuelo. Se acercó para quedar muy cerca del borde, hundió el cubo en el agua y toda su piel se erizó dolorosamente._

_Ignorando la sensación quemante en los dedos se levantó sujetando con las dos manos el asidero del balde. Anduvo sus pasos de regreso a la decadente cabaña, tambaleándose y tropezando, con movimientos torpes a causa del peso, el frío y la nieve. Una vez adentro, dejó el balde en el suelo y se dedicó a encender unas llamas. Gracias a la práctica no era nada difícil._

_Inhaló profundo antes de volver a sujetar el asa y verter el agua dentro del caldero, salpicando el piso. Mientras el líquido se calentaba salió de nuevo y recogió más agua, para regresar y arrojarla en el caldero. Repitió los mismo pasos varias veces. Cayéndose de vez en cuando, perdiendo el viaje y el agua. El frío crecía paulatinamente, su aliento subía al aire en forma de vaho y sus manos se entumecían con demasiada facilidad, sin mencionar que la temperatura del riachuelo bajó._

_Respirando afanosamente iba y venía con el balde, lleno de agua para verte su contenido en la cazuela, la punta de sus cabellos se habían congelado parcialmente, al parpadear la nieve y el hielo en sus pestañas se derretía y corría por sus mejillas, simulando lágrimas, mientras su rostro permanecía indiferente y estoico._

–_Pequeño engendro..._

_Únicamente tres veces detuvo su marcha para arrodillarse frente al fuego y calentar sus manos, heladas y azuladas. El líquido dentro del caldero aumentaba de tamaño y temperatura cada vez que repetía sus acciones, empezando a hervir. Cuando estuvo seguro de que era suficiente, y hubo llenado un recipiente de menor tamaño detuvo su búsqueda de agua y atendió el fuego, avivándolo un poco más. Una vez cerradas las ventanas fue a una pequeñísima habitación y sacó una gran bañera de madera en forma circular, que llevó rodando hasta un metro de la chimenea. Sujetó el mismo cubo que antes y lo llenó de agua hirviendo, para arrojarla en la tina._

_Más de una ocasión su piel se quemó por el fuerte calor, pero no le importaba, debía encargarse de terminar eso primero, luego trataría sus manos. Puso a hervir mientras tanto el agua dentro del recipiente pequeño, para cuando la que estaba dentro de la tina se enfriara._

_Una vez estuvo llena la tina completamente, entró a la alcoba y caminó tranquilamente hasta el lecho, mirando a su ocupante sin mostrar la más mínima muestra de sentimientos. De un tirón apartó la sábana del cuerpecito tembloroso allí tendido._

**guess it wasn't real after all **

**guess it wasn't real all along **

**If I fall and all is lost **

**its where I belong**

_–Dame la mano –le obedeció sin apresurarse y aferró la palma abierta del pelirrojo frente a él, que le incorporó en el lecho. Con la ayuda de Yuriy se puso en pie, tambaleante. Elevó su mirada y, con desagrado, Yuriy comprendió que estaba más vacía que de costumbre­–. Quítate la ropa._

–_Pero..._

–_Hazlo –de nuevo hizo lo que le pedía, con movimientos torpes y lentos, a causa del cansancio y la fatiga. Algo se agitó muy dentro de Yuriy cuando rodó su vista por el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Kai, tembloroso, pálido y perlado de sudor. Sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría asió el edredón sobre la cama y lo puso sobre los hombros del menor, cuya mano se elevó y sujetó la tela, para que no cayese al suelo._

_Guiado por Yuriy, Kai avanzó con pasos vacilantes, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con la tina de madera en medio de la estancia, llena de agua caliente. Soltó la frazada que cubría su desnudez y esta se deslizó por el piso, a sus pies. Entró como pudo y el resultado fue inmediato: el calor tan deseado y necesitado lo incitó a hundirse hasta que su cabeza fuera lo único que permaneciera fuera del agua, pronto dejó de temblar, el ambiente cálido gracias a la chimenea resultaba también muy agradable. Sus agarrotados y adoloridos músculos casi gritaron de alivio al liberar la tensión que atenazaba su organismo entero._

_Pudo haber cerrado los ojos y caer dormido, pero unas manos traviesas se hundieron en su selva de cabellos añiles, zarandeándolo. Con una cubeta, Yuriy arrojaba agua sobre su cabeza y con sus manos le lavaba el cabello._

–_¡Ah...! –musitó en un particularmente fuerte jalón._

–_Deja de quejarte –increpó._

**If you want to live, let live**

**if you want to go, let go **

**I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender **

_Dejó su cabeza y procedió a frotar sus brazos con una toalla húmeda, levantándolos y extendiéndolos fuera del agua. Unas pequeñas cicatrices en sus muñecas delataban la clase de horrores vividos en aquel lugar infernal. Pasó con especial cuidado el paño por esas zonas, como si de las suyas se tratasen. Soltó sus brazos y lo hizo incorporarse, hasta que su estrecha cintura quedó al descubierto. Restregó ahora la espalda y, como si con los brazos no hubiera sido suficiente, quedó anonadado al sentir la suave textura de su piel, como porcelana o terciopelo._

_Limpió también su cuello y sus hombros, luego le mandó darse vuelta. Sus orbes entrecerradas delataban la lucha que libraba para no dormirse allí mismo y sus labios entreabiertos estaban inusualmente rojizos, igual que sus mejillas. Unos mechones rebeldes se pegaban a su frente de manera seductora, y entre todo ese vapor parecía etéreo._

_Apartando esas ideas de su mente, Yuriy frotó su pecho, lleno de cicatrices, y su plano estómago, sin pasar de su vientre. En este punto Kai se erizó con un respingo, hundiéndose de nuevo en la bañera. Ivanov aprovechó esto para sujetar su barbilla y lavar su cara con mucha delicadeza, obligándole a cerrar los ojos y arrugar el ceño. Vertió el contenido de la cacerola en la tina, Kai se removió al sentir el brusco cambio en la temperatura del agua, que ya estaba empezando a entibiar._

–_Si quieres puedes quedarte ahí un poco más, voy a buscar ropa._

**guess it wasn't real after all **

**guess it wasn't real all along**

_No apartó la mirada de la superficie agitada que reflejaba la luz de la chimenea, absorto en inconexos pensamientos. Yuriy estaba siendo especialmente... gentil esa vez. Salió con cuidado de la tina al percatarse de que el pelirrojo estaba detrás de la puerta, y esperó quieto, mojando el piso. Unas cuantas gotas pendían de sus cabellos y sus dedos, una de su nariz. Yuriy cerró los ojos un instante, luego su semblante se volvió impávido y se acercó al japonés. Con la misma manta secó su cuerpo, sin realizar movimientos bruscos, empezando por su cabello y su cuello._

–_Deberías obedecerme más –increpó._

_Kai asintió, con la cabeza gacha. Yuriy chasqueó la lengua._

–_Escucha, no pienso volver a repetirlo: no podemos comprar medicinas si nos enfermamos, no tenemos a nadie para hacerlo por nosotros. Enfermarse es peligroso, ya que será el fin al instante._

–_Utsosuke –farfulló. Yuriy alzó una ceja con galantería__–. Que es mentira._

–_¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Estamos solos en este mundo, es natural que actúe así, después de todo nosotros..._

_Las palabras murieron en su garganta antes de ser pronunciadas. Elevó sus brazos a unos centímetros de la cintura de Kai, que escondía el rostro en su pecho. Sus manos rozaron la silueta de los hombros a las caderas, tratando de saber cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Su cerebro parecía haber dejado de funcionar con la cercanía del otro._

–_Yo te tengo a ti –musitó contra su oído._

**If I fall and all is lost **

**no light to lead the way **

**remember that all alone is where I belong**

_Soltó un jadeo y, haciendo caso omiso de que sus ropas pudieran terminar empapadas y la desnudez de Kai, rodeó con sus brazos la estrecha cintura, estrechándolo contra sí. Kai arqueó su espalda y sus manos se crisparon, al no esperarse semejante acción de parte del otro. Yuriy permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a la nada a través de los cabellos grisáceos. El calor causado por la fiebre que despedía aquella figura, la humedad que adhería la ropa a su piel y el suave olor que salía de la cabellera de Kai eran endemoniadamente embriagantes. Mordió tan fuerte su labio inferior que un hilillo de sangre bajo por su barbilla._

_Los ojos entornados de Kai de nuevo estaban carentes de emociones, pero en su semblante se percibía algo inexplicable para él: paz. No comprendía la razón, pero estar entre los brazos de Ivanov le permitía liberar su mente y dejar de pensar por unos momentos, aunque seguía sin entender porque el corazón del otro palpitaba tan rápido._

_­__–Kai..._

–_¿Qué?_

–_No te vayas a morir... idiota –murmuró soltándolo con lentitud–. Vístete rápido, la fiebre puede volver a subir, tienes que acostarte. Sería el colmo que empeoraras._

–_Hn... Estás sangrando._

–_Ya lo sé –cerró los ojos y suspiró._

¿Cuánto haría de eso?. ¿Seis años, cinco, nueve? No llevaba un registro exacto del tiempo, lo perdió en algún momento estando en la abadía, cuando los segundos eran horas y las horas eran días. ¿Cuál sería la edad que Yuriy le dijo tener para ese entonces? Se encogió de hombros, al diablo. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, ese era uno de los recuerdos más intactos que tenía.

**In a dream **

**will you give your love to me **

**beg my broken heart to beat **

**save my life **

**change my mind**

Apartó la compresa fría que reposaba sobre su cabeza, la respiración lenta y pausada no indicaba ninguna mejora. Mojó el paño con agua fría y volvió a colocarlo sobre la mata de cabellos pelirrojos. Apartó cuidadosamente uno de los mechones más largos y, en su opinión, extraños y lo llevó hacia atrás. Rodó la vista por la figura postrada en el lecho, entre frazadas blancas.

Era irreal. El sudor causado por la alta fiebre que lo aquejaba desde la noche anterior pegaba sensual y sugestivamente los cabellos rojos a su frente, su boca ligeramente sonrosada y entreabierta trataba de tomar un poco de aire, resecándolos un poco. Permanecía con los parpados cerrados desde hacía mucho rato, el mismo que llevaba guardando silencio. Wolfborg miraba con ojos afligidos a sus amos desde un rincón, presumiblemente preocupado por el pelirrojo, cuyas mejillas parecían querer competir con su cabellera.

Kai levantó la mano y la acercó lentamente a su frente, deslizó lentamente los dedos hasta llegar a los párpados, remarcó las cejas y siguió por el puente de la nariz. Acarició las sedosas y níveas mejillas, bajando lentamente por su suave piel. Delineó los carnosos y finos labios para terminar en la barbilla, rozando apenas su cuello.

Abrió los párpados al sentir los dedos alejarse, terminando así con las sutiles caricias. El cielo de su alcoba lo recibió, viró sus pupilas azuladas a la derecha y se encontró con las grises de Kai. Éste lo miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna, labios ligeramente abiertos y cabeza ladeada, entonces se levantó de la silla...

Sin pensarlo ni nada se acostó y acurrucó junto al cuerpo de Yuriy, posando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ambas miradas inexpresivas observaban fijamente el techo raso de la habitación, compartiendo el calor mutuo de sus cuerpos y el frío del ambiente en silencio, respirando acompasadamente. Kai pudo sentir como Ivanov se removía bajo las sábanas, hasta sacar uno de sus brazos y extenderlo hacia arriba, con la palma abierta. Kai movió un poco la cabeza, mientras Yuriy parpadeaba lentamente, con un par de gotas de sudor bajando por sus sienes.

–Antes este brazo era muy pequeño, estaba lleno de cortadas y pequeñas heridas, igual que esta mano. Que ahora es utilizada para matar a sangre fría, sin ningún tipo de compasión.

Estiró un poco más los dedos antes de cerrarla como queriendo atrapar el aire, entrecerró apenas los ojos, los de Kai permanecían atentos.

–Soy libre y estoy vivo –susurró–. No moriré de esta manera.

**If I fall and all is lost **

**no light to lead the way **

**remember that all alone is where I belong**

–Hn... Yuriy.

–¿Qué?

–Mátame –pronunciaron sus rojos labios–. Quiero que me mates tu, en vez de que lo haga alguna enfermedad, la vejez o algún imbécil con los que tratamos diariamente.

–De acuerdo... Te mataré y cumpliré lo que me pides... Tan solo dime cuando, y terminaré lo que empecé una vez.

–Gracias... –susurró tan bajito que apenas su compañero lo pudo percibir, se encogió repentinamente, sacudido por una extraña corriente de energía. Yuriy suspiró, dejando reposar su brazo sobre su frente, cubriendo sus adoloridos ojos.

–Vaya... ya no hace tanto frío.

–Es bueno saberlo. Yuriy, no te vayas a morir.

–Idiota –completó.

Cuando despertó horas después, se halló abrazando el cuerpo de Kai, que dormitaba rodeando con sus brazos su cintura y las piernas enredadas con las suyas bajo la sábana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Do dai desu ka? ****Espero que les haya gustado, no saben lo inspirada que estuve escribiendo esto, no tardé casi nada!!! Y lo disfruté un montón /o/ Debo admitir que no sabía cómo expresarme en la última parte, la modifiqué como tres veces, no terminaba de estar satisfecha pero ahora sí! Y supongo que también lo dirán sus comentarios, los cuales esperaré con ansias, por cierto n.n Y antes de que lo olvide, las personas que no han votado pueden hacerlo esta vez, naturalmente por las opciones que quedan, veremos cómo queda!**

**La canción se llama Cloud nine (nube nueve), de Evanecences, como todas las canciones que usaré aquí, Les hago otra pregunta: debería cambiar el título del fic? Si tienen alguna idea, estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Por último, como espero hacer siempre, les recomiendo que lean los fics de la gente que usualmente me deja R&R como Lacryma Kismet, GabZ-sama, Takaita Hiwatari o Ann-kun Saotomo. En serio, son muy buenas o.o!!! Sin más me largo, los quiero...**

**Cualquier duda pregúntenme con toda confianza y dejen sus preciosos comentarios aunque sea para amenazarme o algo así, se los agradecería mucho. Les dejo mis msn: luchi(barra abajo)1692(arroba)hot... y hikaru(barra abajo)no(barra abajo)yami55(arroba)hot... ya se saben el resto, agréguenme y los aceptaré en seguida, lo juro.**

**Al no tener internet no puedo apresurarme mucho por lo cual disfruten lo poquito que les traigo.**

**Sayounara! **

_**"Si tu eres lo que tienes, y lo que tienes los pierdes, entonces ¿quién eres?"**_


	7. Inevitable

**Sin mucho que decir por la falta de tiempo: Perdon por la terrible tardansa!!! Pero mil gracias a esas bellas personas que han dejado R&R!**

**Título:** The open door

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Género:** Psicológico, romance, "trhiller".

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes y (obvio!) Yaoi.

**Sumary:** Algunas cosas era imposibles de evitar. Como

**Nota importante:**Varios capítulos ya están escritos, otros están dentro de mi cabeza y hay unos que pueden ayudarme ustedes dejando un review. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es mera coincidencia (hasta que recordé escribirlo!).

Nombres: Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

Valkov: Boris

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san, a quien muy cordialmente le agradezco haber creado a estos chicos para poder malgastar mi tiempo.

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

_Bla, bla, bla_ recuerdos.

**"Inevitable"**

_"La libertad que se siente parece un simple espejismo¿es posible sentir de verdad? Vivo. ¿De verdad hay vida en este cuerpo? Secretos, fríos como una vestisca. La imagen se hace difusa, tan frágil que podría romperse como un cristal. Hay dolor pero novida."_

Abrió el agua caliente a todo lo que daba, soltando un quejido de dolor. Ah, pero eso no era nada como el quemante frío que sintió de niño en la abadía. Movió su cuello, tronando algunos músculos adormecidos, el agua corría libremente mojando su cuerpo, aliviando sus tensiones y calentando su organismo. Luego de comer y lavar los trastes a regañadientes había entrado en el baño, dispuesto a quemarse la piel si era necesario pero quería una ducha con agua bien caliente.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, húmedos y sonrosados. Sus dos mechones de cabello rojo intenso, esos que enmarcaban su cara, estaban adheridos a su piel, los apartó con cuidado, levantó la cabeza y aguantó la respiración mientras su baño continuaba.

Estaba funcionando, ya se sentía mucho más relajado. Pasó sus largos y finos dedos por una cicatriz en el abdomen, plano y terso. Sonrió de lado, recordando perfectamente como se había hecho, o mejor dicho, le habían hecho esa cicatriz. Fue el día en que todo acabó, cuando el y Kai destruyeron la abadía de una vez por todas, hasta los cimientos.

¿Quién diría que tener un depósito de bombas sería tan útil?

_Había vuelto a escapar a mitad de la noche, como otras tantas e incontables veces. Fue a la celda de Kai, en el piso más bajo, y llevó consigo las llaves de un centinela al que había roto el cuello. Abrió la puerta de metal maciza, aliviado de que no se activara ninguna alarma. El niño llevaba unos sucios y raídos pantalones y una camiseta en las mismas condiciones, negras ambos, manchados de sangre._

_Lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la oscura estancia a toda velocidad, aprovechando que todavía nadie los había descubierto. Por condescendencia y parte de su plan pasó por algunas celdas y las abrió, dejando libres a sus ocupantes, estos escaparon y liberaron a otros, creando así un revuelo lo suficientemente grande como para que nadie los notara._

_Corrieron doblando esquinas y cruzando pasillos deprisa, con el corazón desbocado, saboreando la libertad de antemano. Lograron llegar con éxito al depósito lleno de explosivos, sellado herméticamente y al vacío para evitar accidentes, les bastó llevar unas diez cada uno para cumplir su cometido, la capacidad de esos artilugios era tal que no les hizo falta ninguna más. Al subir a los pisos superiores para situar las bombas lo descubrieron hecho un pandemonio, personas corriendo por todas partes, blasfemias lanzada al aire, gritos y sangre..._

_Pronto todo eso se acabaría._

Enjabonó su esbelto cuerpo, adoraba el aroma de ese jabón, lavanda, uno de esos pequeños e insignificantes lujos que le gustaba darse. Prefería su vida como asesino mil veces a la que tenía anteriormente...

–_Aquí –pronunció con esa vocecita curiosa a la que Yuriy no se acostumbraba._

_Estaban frente a una puerta grande y elegante, la oficina del monstruo que los encerró allí, de la bestia que les impuso los más crueles e inhumanos castigos conocidos, la oficina de Valkov._

_Con una pequeña detonación abrió la puerta y arrojó allí varias bombas, no entendió qué hacía Yuriy entrando y hurgando en los cajones y archiveros._

–_Estoy buscando dinero –explicó imaginándose las dudas de Kai–. No sé cuanto sea esto pero bastará –dijo con un gran fajo de billetes en las manos, lo metió en el bolso de cuero que llevaba, junto con una bolsa llena de monedas–. Vamos._

_Salieron corriendo, seguros de que la libertad estaba más cerca que nunca, por fin saldrían de allí y su pesadilla terminaría. No hablaron que hacer luego pero sin duda cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer en ese sitio. La adrenalina empezaba a descontrolar los sentidos de Yuriy, mientras Kai seguía impasible a su lado._

_Todo pareció romperse como un fino cristal cuando sintió una mano sujetar sus cabellos y jalarlo hacia atrás. Jadeó adolorido. Al entreabrir los ojos contempló la desagradable cara de Boris, contraída en una mueca espantosa de ira y rabia. Su estómago dio un vuelco._

–_Debí haber sabido que ustedes estaban detrás de esto –masculló, lastimando al pelirrojo, Kai frunció el ceño._

–_Ya mi abuelo y tu no podrán hacernos nada, todo acabará pronto._

_El hombre rió con estruendo._

–_¡Niño idiota! Tu abuelo murió hace años, así es –confirmó ante la expresión de sorpresa de ambos niños_–_. YO lo maté, era un estorbo, demasiado sentimentalista. Lo mismo que hice con tu madre, le hice creer que su hija murió en manos de su esposo, siendo yo quien la mató –rió malignamente. Yuriy le contemplaba asqueado_–_. ¿No es ingenioso? Pero, naturalmente, antes de matarla yo..._

_Quería gritarle que se callara, romperle la boca de un golpe para no escuchar más esa voz rastrera y pegajosa diciendo barbaridades incluso para ellos. No deseaba seguir escuchando, trató de cubrirse los oídos, en un intento de acallar su voz. "¡No, por favor! Silencio, cállate. ¡Cállate!. ¡¡¡KAI!!!"_

–_Tú... los mataste... –murmuró quedamente. Yuriy lo veía con ojos trémulos, aferrando su cabeza fuertemente._

–_Así es, tu abuelo más adelante se encargó de tu padre y tuve el camino libre para adueñarme de la compañía y la abadía sin estorbos, creando mi ejército de soldados perfectos. Si tal vez no te hubieras revelado seguirías siendo el peón clave en mi juego de ajedrez._

_Soltó otra risa macabra, que estremeció el cuerpo de Yuriy. Miró a Kai, con la expresión sombría temblando ligeramente, sintió lástima por el. Sabía que odiaba a su abuelo, creyendo que fue él quien lo envió allí. Pero resultaba ser que ése engendro de Valkov había destruido poco a poco su familia, de la manera más sucia y cruel. En sus narices y riéndose de él. Si se comparaba con Hiwatari no era tan desdichado, al menos sus padres murieron juntos y en paz._

–_No... ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!_

_Kai se lanzó contra el hombre, dispuesto a matarlo a como diera lugar. La furia impregnada en sus ojos, que parecían llenos de fuego y odio alertaron al anciano. Éste mandó lejos al pelirrojo, que chocó contra la pared, lastimando su espalda. Entreabrió los ojos, adolorido, un vacío se creó dentro de él al ver el brillante filo de un daga salida de la túnica oscura del hombre, que iba directo al pecho de Kai. Con un inusitado impulso se lanzó y frenó el ataque, sujetando el brazo agresor._

–_¡MALDITO MOCOSO!_

_Le propinó un golpe con la intención de matarlo pero con un puñetazo de Kai a su rostro sólo logró cortar su piel. Kai tomó entre sus manos la daga y, ante un Yuriy petrificado, la hundió y clavó repetidas veces en el sujeto de espaldas al suelo. La sangre fluyó a borbotones, manchando la tez inmaculada del niño, por un segundo creyó que lloraba._

_Llevó su mano al estómago cuando todo se hubo calmado, cubriendo la herida, de la cual fluía la cálida sangre lentamente, goteando por sus dedos hasta el piso. Los gritos de las demás personas se oían lejanos, no importaban ahora, un zumbido en sus oídos le hacía sentir mareado. Ver sangre no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero algo en esa imagen le decía que no podría olvidarla nunca, por más que quisiera. Se levantó tambaleante y posó su mano en el hombro de Kai, que temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente._

–_Salgamos de aquí._

_La daga produjo un sonido de chapoteo que resonó en las paredes al caer en el suelo, lleno de sangre, al ser soltada. Kai se levantó y, con paso lento, caminó al lado de Yuriy a la salida. De nuevo nadie se fijó en ellos, lograron salir con dificultad debido al gran tumulto y desorden, sumando la herida de Yuriy, cuyo paso se hizo más lento. No se detuvieron hasta quedar a un kilómetro de distancia. Lástima por las personas que quedaban adentro pero..._

_Ya el tiempo se había agotado._

_La onda expansiva de la explosión los envió hacia delante, cayendo de bruces en la nieve, que se manchó de color escarlata. El atronador ruido los aturdió, pero una cosa era segura. Todo había acabado ya._

_El pecho de Yuriy subía y bajaba con rapidez, intentando tomar todo el aire que fuera posible para llenar su pecho. Tosió, el polvo había entrado a sus pulmones y su boca estaba llena de cenizas. Seguía sin abrir los ojos, en medio de una oscuridad y un silencio abrumadores, era sordo e indiferente a los gritos y el ruido que venía del montón de escombros humeantes que ahora era la abadía._

_Se dio cuenta de que tenía algo encima de él, un peso y un calor reconfortantes, ansiaba sentirlo un poco más, en medio de su aturdimiento. Movió sus brazos, buscando encontrarse con algo, sintió un pequeño cuerpo y aferró con fuerza esa figura, rodeando con sus brazos la delgada cintura. Conocía ese cuerpo, era Kai. Lo escuchó sollozar débilmente. Lo apretó más fuerte a sí, acariciando con ternura y torpeza los cabellos desordenados, tratando de brindarle seguridad aunque ni él mismo se sentía seguro._

–_Kai... Ya terminó, todo por fin se terminó... –dijo en voz baja, convenciéndose a su vez de que era verdad. Todo había acabado. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza, apreciado las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo de Moscú._

_Sintió el cuerpo de Kai temblar y los brazos de este enrollarse en su pecho, buscando protección, o quizás algo a lo que asirse para creer que no era una mentira ni un sueño._

–_Ya terminó..._

Nunca más volvió a escucharlo llorar de nuevo, pero al menos sabía que podía hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomó su tiempo para secar y peinar su cabello, sin prisas ni enojos, no estaba para eso. La ropa, una camiseta de mangas largas color azul claro, unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta de cuello alto estaban tendidas junto a él en la cama. Pensó un rato en qué asuntos tenía pendientes para ese día y satisfecho recordó que nada. Estaba tan de buen humor que la idea de pintar se le antojó magnífica. Se apresuró a vestirse y ordenar un poco su alcoba antes de salir. Quizá nadie entraba pero no iba a vivir en medio de un caos.

Estiró los brazos y la espalda, escuchó claramente el tronar de unos cuantos músculos y suspiró alivianado. El suave aroma a lavanda que siempre lo acompañaba, la frescura de su reciente baño y la perspectiva de no hacer nada esa tarde le habían devuelto el ánimo que perdió al recordar tantas cosas del pasado.

Acarició el brillante pelaje de Wolfborg al salir, que había ido a su encuentro apenas la puerta se estaba abriendo. Entretenido, rascó detrás de las orejas de su perro, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Levantó la mirada para ver salir a Kai de su habitación guardándose unas cosas en los bolsillos. Lo siguió con la vista caminando hasta la puerta, para agarrar su abrigo del perchero.

–¿Vas a salir? –preguntó, Kai asintió–. ¿A dónde? Ya sabes, por seguridad –agregó rápidamente, levantándose.

–A caminar –contestó envolviéndose la bufanda al cuello con mucho cuidado.

Le creía sin necesidad de insistir, ya que caminar era una de las actividades favoritas de Kai. Dejó de ser extraño y empezó a acostumbrarse más al comportamiento taciturno y solitario en exceso del chico hacía varios años. Siempre que salía era para caminar sin rumbo, aun a sabiendas de que podría pescar un resfriado, una neumonía u otra enfermedad similar, pero parecía inmune a eso, o se hacía el indiferente, incluyendo su liviana ropa.

El guardarropas de Kai consistía principalmente en jerseys, suéteres de lana en colores oscuros, camisas de satén, completamente en desacuerdo con el clima ruso. Sumándole a esto varias gabardinas, chaquetas y chamarras junto con su inseparable bufanda blanca.

Si lo veía en casa era escuchando música, que ni le preguntaran qué tipo pues le tenía sin cuidado; o detrás de algún libro, desde delgaditos hasta pasar las quinientas hojas. Se las ingeniaba para conseguir el que le interesaba a toda costa, si no podía en ruso lo buscaba en ingles y Yuriy los aprovechaba en sus ratos libres, en caso de no encontrarlo así buscaba títulos japoneses, ahí estaba el problema del pelirrojo. Odiaba verlo mover sus ojos de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda, descifrando esos extraños símbolos sin sentido aparente. Era cierto que, aunque vivieran juntos y Kai fuese mitad japonés, por su padre, él no conocía ni J sobre ese idioma puesto que Kai casi nunca abría la boca, llegó a considerar una vez que tenía los músculos de la cara tan rígidos que le dolía hacer el esfuerzo.

Lo máximo que sabía decir era: Sí, No, Gracias, Adiós y Buenos días (y tenía dudas sobre esa última), y era por mérito propio o porque a Kai podían escapárseles sin darse cuenta. Hablaban ruso entre ellos, e ingles si era necesario mantener una conversación privada en un lugar público, pero Yuriy no conocía más lenguas, sólo un poco de francés por haber hecho un cursillo por la red. Estaba seguro de que su compañero debía de saber más idiomas pero el chico era un misterio hasta para sí mismo.

–Hoy caerá una nevada –informó antes de quedarse solo–. No vayas a llegar muy tarde, puede que nos asignen una nueva misión.

–Hn –pronunció dando a entender que procuraría hacerlo.

Se quedó solo. Lo bueno de Kai era, a pesar de sus "innumerables defectos", que cumplía sus promesas y hasta le obedecía en ese tipo de asuntos sencillos y nada trascendentales. Encogiéndose de hombros fue a la cocina donde preparó un café, necesitaba calentarse. Miró el cielo por la ventana, poblado de nubes grises. El ambiente tenía un color plomizo que le recordaba inmensamente al chico enigmático y callado que vivía con él.

Era inevitable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aliento que salía de su boca se elevaba en el aire, volviéndose vaho, claro indicio del frío que empezaba a hacer. Yuriy tenía razón, esa noche nevaría. Detuvo sus pasos y viró su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, ubicando la ventana que daba a la cocina de su departamento. Tal y como lo supuso, el pelirrojo lo veía parcialmente oculto entre las cortinas, con una taza de algo humeante entre las manos, fijando su atención en el. Parpadeó al verse descubierto, se agitó levemente antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida, agitando los despeinados mechones de fuego por todos lados.

Kai se dio la vuelta y siguió con su recorrido, dibujando una diminuta sonrisa.

Conocía perfectamente el peso de esa mirada sobre él, podía reconocerla hasta dormido. Sabía que Yuriy confiaba en él, sólo que... se preocupaba. Al principio solía seguirlo, no le había tomado a Kai mucho tiempo descubrir esto, pues, quisiera o no, la presencia del pelirrojo era demasiado difícil de ignorar, ya sea por su llamativo cabello, sus arrebatadores ojos, su estilizado cuerpo o la sensación que nacía al estar cerca de él.

La última vez que Yuriy se atrevió a seguirlo decidió llevarlo a dónde fuera y divertirse un rato a costa suya. Cruzó por dónde le venía en gana, entrando en cualquier tienda o deteniéndose en ningún sitio en especial. Sabía que Ivanov empezaba a desesperarse poco a poco, aun así no se iba y persistía en su intento de seguirlo y saber a dónde iba. Entró en un parque y, de improviso, se ocultó. Yuriy, muy sorprendido, se descubrió al ver eso, empezando a buscarlo por todos lados.

–Mira detrás de ti –esa voz de curioso acento, ya más madura y profunda, le hizo dar media vuelta, encontrándose con Kai, inmóvil con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su rostro semioculto entre su cabello y la larga bufanda blanca.

–Kai... –empezó, buscando qué decir exactamente que sonara convincente, aunque ya sabía que sería inútil.

–Volvamos a casa, tengo hambre –fue tan humano en ese momento, que Yuriy tardó en reaccionar y seguirlo, de regreso al apartamento, donde preparó café para ambos, se sentaron en el sofá y vieron una película. Fue una tarde muy agradable.

Yuriy no volvió a seguirlo, pero de vez en cuando espiaba desde las ventanas hasta que Kai desaparecía de su vista, siempre se preguntó por qué hacía eso, después de todo podía cuidarse solo y habían demostrado que no se traicionarían con los innumerables trabajos en los cuales arriesgaban su vida. Pero así era él, otro gran misterio.

Entró en una tienda de comestibles, algo vacía y mal iluminada, pero bien surtida de artículos. Caminando entre los estantes, con una cesta en la mano, cogió dos latas de atún, dos de sardinas, tres cartones pequeños de leche, pan de centeno y mortadela.

Esperó pacientemente a llegar a la caja registradora, la chica que pasó sus compras no dejó de batir sus pestañas pero la ignoró olímpicamente. Algún día se rendiría, pensaba Kai. Salió del súper con dos bolsas plásticas en la mano derecha, llenas de la comida, siguió su camino hasta las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un edificio abandonado que servía como depósito anteriormente, esa zona no era muy segura, pero tenía un buen motivo para arriesgarse así.

Tal como lo esperaba, lo encontró desierto. Entró y subió por las viejas escaleras hasta el último piso, el séptimo, abrió la rechinante puerta que daba a la azotea y subió el último tramo de escalones. Abrió la puerta que daba acceso al exterior, una ráfaga de viento helado golpeó su rostro, revolviendo sus cabellos en todas direcciones, la bufanda se agitó, como la cola de una serpiente, Sostuvo la bolsa con fuerza.

Avanzó un par de pasos y esperó. Un maullido interrumpió el silencio, con una sonrisa ladeada descubrió al que emitió ese ruido. Un gatito blanco con rayas negras cual tigre de bengala. Las orejas puntiagudas se movieron al verlo, la cola se retorció levemente, maulló de nuevo sentándose, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de Kai.

–Hola, Rei –saludó, bajo la atenta y dorada mirada del gato, viéndose reflejado en esas brillantes orbes–. Te traje comida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La vista desde allí era preciosa, podía observarse gran parte de la ciudad, sus edificios y las personas caminando bien abrigadas a causa del frío. Sirvió más leche en el plato del gato, que él mismo había comprado un tiempo atrás. Mordió de su emparedado de mortadela, tomando de uno de los cartones de leche.

–¿Qué sucede, quieres más? –era como si el animal pudiera entender cada palabra que decía. Sacó una hermosa navaja suiza de su bolsillo, extrajo el abrelatas y destapó la única lata de sardinas que quedaba–. Aquí tienes, buen provecho.

El gato maulló, en forma de agradecimiento. Kai terminó su comida, dedicándose a ver el panorama mientras Rei terminaba la lata. Cuando lo hizo, empezó a lamerse y limpiarse, de una manera tan tierna que Kai no pudo resistirse a admirar. Estiró la mano para acariciar la cabecita del felino que, al verlo, saltó a su regazo y se acomodó allí, para ser acariciado.

–Buen chico, eres un buen gato, Rei –dijo, regalando suaves caricias en la pancita blanca, provocando ronroneos leves del satisfecho Rei–. Será mejor que nos vallamos, Max debe estar preocupado por ti, estamos tardando más de la cuenta.

Rei regresó al suelo con un movimiento ágil, esperando que Hiwatari recogiera los restos de comida, que metió en una bolsa, y en la otra el cartón y la lata sobrantes. Se levantó y, seguido de su pequeño amigo, bajó las escaleras. Tiró la bolsa de basura a un contenedor una vez fuera del edificio y se alejaron de vuelta a la ciudad.

Miró de reojo al gato, caminando a su lado, con la cola serpentear y el porte de un tigre. Un listón adornaba su cuello. Adoraba a ese animal, tan listo, elegante y orgulloso, pero juguetón, tierno y cariñoso a la par. Sonaba terriblemente tonto, pero se había encariñado sin remedio, la verdad disfrutaba de la compañía silenciosa y ronroneante que le brindaba Rei.

De repente éste volteó la cabeza, irguió la cola y movió las orejas, pero sin dejar de caminar.

–¿Qué pasa? –entrecerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose en su alrededor. Todo estaba silencioso y vacío, un tanto oscuro por el clima–. Ya veo.

–¡Rei..! –gritó una vocecita que sonó lejana. La atención del felino volvió a ser atrapada, miró al frente y ambos se detuvieron–. ¿Dónde estás?. ¡Rei!

Una cabellera rubia apareció en una esquina, su dueño llamaba con insistencia al gato, que al verlo ronroneó y salió disparado hacia él. El chico lució sorprendido, luego aliviado, después contento. Se agachó y recibió con los brazos abiertos al pequeño gato. Lo abrazó con delicadeza y cariño, restregando su mejilla con la del animalito. Kai sonrió, escondiendo el gesto tras su bufanda, y acortó la distancia entre él y el chico, la cazadora naranja que usaba éste hacía un gran contraste en el callejón.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupado.

–Lo siento, esta vez fue mi culpa –levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la imponente figura del ruso frente a él.

–¡Kai! –exclamó, con las mejillas un poco más rojas que al principio, a causa de frío. Con el gato entre sus brazos se levantó y encaró a Kai, sus grandes y deslumbrantes ojos azul cielo llenos de emoción–. Gracias por cuidarlo.

–Compré esto, quédatelo –dijo, tendiéndole la bolsa con comida. La sonrisa de Max se ensanchó y tomó la bolsa–. Se está haciendo tarde, te acompañaré a tu casa.

–¡Sí! Dime¿cómo has estado?

–Bien –dijo sin querer dar más detalles–. ¿Cómo va la escuela?

–¡Oh, excelente! Mamá dice que pronto llegaré al puesto número uno del salón, por ahora estoy en el tres –alzó al gato con sus manos al frente de su rostro, que jugaba con la bufanda verde envuelta al cuello de su amo–. Si sigo así, puede que consiga la beca. ¿No es fabuloso?

–Sí que lo es –la imperceptible sonrisa, apenas más notable, formada en sus labios se borró, las orejas de Rei se movieron, estaba inquieto–. Max... –el chico lo miró, ajeno a la situación–. Tengo que atender unos asuntos, ve directo a casa, sin distraerte ni desviarte¿entendido?

–Ah... de acuerdo –asintió, ligeramente extrañado, pero volvió a sonreír–. Entonces nos vemos pronto, Kai, y gracias otra vez.

–No hay de que. Adiós Rei, y no te preocupes, estaré bien –susurró esto último.

–¿Dijiste algo?

–Nada. Vamos, desaparece. Saludos a tu madre –el chico agitó la mano en el aire antes doblar en la esquina. Kai sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, dejándolas inertes a los lados, y esperó–. Salgan de una vez, no tengo todo el día.

De la nada, unos diez hombres encapuchados y vestidos de negro, emergieron de entre la sombras rodeándolo. La mirada grisácea se volvió fría e inexpresiva, levantó levemente la cabeza, con todos los sentidos alerta, a la espera de cualquier movimiento. En ese momento se lanzaron sobre él.

En un movimiento fugaz, la pistola plateada de Kai estaba afuera. Disparó en tres segundos tres balas, acabando con tres sujetos. Apuntó de nuevo, al jalar el gatillo cayeron otros dos. Preciso y letal como siempre. Se cubrió como pudo detrás de unas cajas viejas, evitando justo a tiempo lo que pudo ser su fin. Respiró hondo. Esperó un poco y volvió a disparar, fallando dos de tres. Maldijo en ruso por lo bajo, cargó el arma y salió dispuesto a terminar con eso de una vez. Un disparo acertado, llevó su brazo a la izquierda.

–¡Kai!

Abrió mucho los ojos, perdiendo concentración. Esa voz... No, no podía ser de Max... Una bala pasó a milímetros de su rostro, disparó al sujeto pero logró darle en el brazo. Chasqueó la lengua.

–¡Kai! –el pequeño rubio prorrumpió en escena, su rostro mutó en una mueca de horror al ver semejante espectáculo–. ¿Pero qué...?

Escondió lo más rápido posible su arma, para que no la viera. Aprovechando el titubeo de los hombres se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre uno de ellos, que perdió el equilibrio. Asestó una patada directo al estómago del sujeto, mandándolo contra la pared, inconsciente.

–¡Max, corre! –con la bufanda envolvió las manos de uno de los individuos, la pistola que apuntaba directo a la frente del chico cayó al suelo con estrépito. Kai empezó a golpearlo de manera rápida y limpia, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Quedaba uno, al que le había disparado en el brazo, pero no tenía tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y tomó al rubio de la muñeca, tirando de él emprendieron la huída, luego volvería para encargarse de los que quedaban vivos, por ahora sólo podía correr.

El implacable frío azotaba contra su piel, erizándola por completo. Ahora se lamentaba no haber usado algo más abrigado que esa camisa blanca tan delgada, o sin botones, ya que los primeros dos estaban abiertos. Corría de forma que pudieran escapar, sin lastimar mucho a Max en el proceso. Dobló una esquina y se escondieron en un estrecho callejón.

Escrutó de arriba abajo a Max, por si estaba herido. Soltó un suspiro al verlo perfectamente, sólo despeinado, tembloroso y nervioso. Su mirada adquirió una frialdad aplastante cuando sus orbes chocaron con las del chiquillo, que se encogió, abrazando con más fuerza a su gato, éste le lamió el rostro.

–Idiota, te dije que regresaras.

–¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? –preguntó con voz ahogada.

–Unos delincuentes¿volviste por los disparos? –el niño asintió, aguantando las lágrimas–. Tonto, con más razón debiste haberte mantenido lejos de esto.

–L-lo siento pero... –balbució. Dejó que su espalda se deslizara por la dura pared y, una vez sentado en el piso, empezó a sollozar–. Estaba preocupado por ti...

Kai volvió a suspirar, abatido. No servía de nada reprenderlo, y mucho menos decirle que pudo haberlos matado sin ningún problema, se había prometido mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad a Max, sería muy cruel de su parte y una traición para con Yuriy.

–Ya olvídalo, te llevaré a casa –puso las manos en los menudos hombros, Max le abrazó con fuerza, él sólo acarició sus cabellos, tranquilizándolo–. Vámonos, ya pasó.

El rubio asintió, cargó a Rei y, muy pegado a Kai, salieron de allí para ir a su casa, en un edificio departamental en el centro de la ciudad. Un chiquillo de la misma edad del rubio esperaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, con expresión aburrida descansaba su cabeza en sus manos. Se puso en pie, a tiempo para recibir en sus brazos a Rei, que se escabulló para ir con él.

–Yho, neko-chan (Hola, gatito) –dijo rascándole las orejitas–. ¿Doko wa? (Donde estabas?, creo -.-U)

Levantó la mirada para saludar a Max pero su moreno rostro se llenó de preocupación al ver rastros de lágrimas brillas en las pecosas mejillas de su amigo. Dejó a Rei en el suelo y fue hasta donde los otros dos corriendo.

–¡Max¿Doshitan do? –abrazó al chico y miró a Kai, pidiendo una explicación–. ¿Qué les pasó?

El ruso desvió la mirada, pensando si eludir la situación podía ser una opción. Takao, el amigo de Max, volvió a abrir la boca pero enseguida Max se separó y secó sus lágrimas. Explicó tratando de sonar lo más normal posible (su voz temblaba) que unos vándalos trataron de lastimarlo a él y Kai, pero él "valientemente los venció" y salieron corriendo, porque en un principio Kai le estaba acompañando a casa luego de encontrar a Rei. Eso y la fría mirada de Kai le bastaron al chico, pues ninguno parecía mentir. Además sabía que el rubio estaría seguro con Kai.

–Debo volver –dijo el ruso. Los otros dos voltearon a verlo.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Por favor, quédese –esta vez fue Takao–. Va a empezar a llover y puede resfriarse con esas ropas.

–Estaré bien –despeinó el cabello de ambos niños, que sonrieron con una mueca, les dio la espalda y, con las manos en los bolsillos, empezó a alejarse, con su airoso y elegante porte.

–¡Nos vemos pronto!

–¡Tenga cuidado, Kai-san!

Levantó la mano y la movió a los lados en el aire, en forma de despedida. Cuando desapareció de la vista, los chicos entraron al edificio, olvidando completamente a Rei. El gato agitó la cola y con agilidad siguió los pasos de Kai, luego volvería con sus amos.

Bajó la mirada al escuchar un ronroneo, efectivamente Rei caminaba a sus pies, pendiente del camino frente a ellos, sorprendentemente sabía a donde iban. A pesar de ser las tres el cielo se oscureció, lleno de nubes negras y densas, que empezaron a descargar su furia sobre la ciudad de Moscú. Las gotas caían pesadamente sobre ambos, aun así al gato no parecía molestarle mucho. Una pequeña sonrisa surgió de los labios de Kai, cerró los ojos.

–Será mejor que vuelvas, podrían salir a buscarte y sería muy peligroso que intentaran siquiera eso –Rei levantó las orejas y miró hacia atrás, donde antes podía verse el edificio. Maulló observando a Kai–. De acuerdo, puedes acompañarme si quieres.

Ensanchó su sonrisa al ver el asentimiento del gato que saltaba silenciosamente los charcos. Adoraba a ese animal.

­Alguna vez, Yuriy había dicho que su vida era la muerte, que sus ojos lo último que sus presas verían y que sus manos traían la muerte. Se apresuró a tomar sus prendas del piso, húmedas y sucias. La furia que lo invadió fue sólo un incentivo para castigar a los tres idiotas que esperaban matarlo, todavía en el callejón. Sin embargo, se encargó de que cada disparo fuera tan acertado como letal y los tres cuerpos yacían esparcidos a su alrededor.

Al salir del callejón le dirigió una última mirada a Rei, en respuesta el gato maulló en despedida y se alejó en dirección a la casa de su dueño.

Con su cazadora y su bufanda en brazos se apresuró a regresar él también a su hogar. Debía lavar rápidamente ambas cosas, sin mencionar el frío que hacía. Con la lluvia calando sus huesos y el frío azotando su rostro emprendió su camino de vuelta. Un buen café no le sentaría nada mal justo ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los paisajes lluviosos no eran sus favoritos a la hora de dibujar, pero no pudo resistirse al ver a su mascota sentada junto a la ventana, mirando al horizonte. La imagen era increíblemente hermosa y perder esa oportunidad sería una clara muestra de estupidez.

–Un poco más... No te vallas a mover –advirtió mojando su pincel con más pintura. Wolfborg viró en ese momento la cabeza con dirección a la puerta. Iba a reclamarle cuando siguió casi por inercia el movimiento–. ¿Qué demonios...?

De acuerdo, Kai no le hacía caso al frío pero "aquello" era estúpido. Su cabello caía a los lados de su cara, escurriendo agua y empapando el piso. Su ropa, cabía decir delgadísima ropa, se pegaba sugestivamente a su cuerpo. La camisa blanca se volvía casi transparente. Extrañamente no llevaba puesta su bufanda y al ver en qué condiciones estaba Yuriy no pudo hacer más que abrir mucho los ojos, impactado.

Kai se apartó el cabello de la cara y se apresuró en desvestirse, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Debía poner a lavar todo ya e irse a dar un baño de agua caliente. Muy caliente.

Yuriy tragó duro y olvidó todo lo referente a su pintura, por ahora estaba demasiado impactado como para reparar en eso. ¡Maldito Kai!

**Continuará...**


	8. Tesoros

"Tesoros" 

El escozor que sentía en el brazo izquierdo poco le importaba, pero empezaba a ser molesto y a distraerlo. Definitivamente debían acabar rápido con eso, sino estaría en posibles aprietos. Cambió el cartucho de balas a una velocidad envidiable, asomó su cuerpo por un lado de la estatua que usaba de escudo y disparó cuatro balas seguidas. Chasqueó la lengua, dos en el blanco, dos malgastadas.

Esperó a que hicieran alto al fuego al menos unos segundos, mientras buscó a Kai con la mirada. De nuevo, como en cada misión, se sorprendía al encontrar el semblante y mirada fríos de Hiwatari, como un despiadado ángel de la muerte, un verdugo que estaba ahí para arrebatarles la vida sus enemigos. Se concentró en las marcas azules que pintaban las mejillas, la señal de que Suzaku estaba presente, tomando el lugar de Kai. Su corazón latió salvajemente, se obligó a regresar a la realidad y eliminar rápido a esos sujetos. Volteó su cara a la derecha, cuando Kai disparó repitió la misma operación del principio, tres balas válidas de cinco.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio al otro alertarse, eso significaba que venía la caballería. Peor, invertiría más de su valioso tiempo. Masculló un juramento y abandonó su escondite a la par de Hiwatari, atravesó la extensión de suelo cubierto de piedras, que le daban al claro de ese parque un estilo antiguo y elegante. A la carrera llegó al límite de los árboles y los usó para cubrirse. Esperó una señal que le indicara que debía atacar.

–¡Tala, atrás!

Ese grito era una advertencia, no de retirada. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para esquivar un disparo dirigido directo a su espalda. Rodó por el piso, lodoso, y de un disparo liquidó a su agresor, utilizando la última bala. Suspiró, dándole las gracias internamente a Hiwatari. Apretó los labios, la herida del brazo, hecha por una bala, ardía bastante, la tierra y el fango la cubrían, si no hacía algo con eso podría infectarse. Definitivamente no moriría por una miserable infección.

Con renovadas fuerzas abandonó la seguridad de los arbustos y, recargando el arma y apuntando en tres segundos, disparó a matar. Cayeron cuatro hombres, bastante bien. Cinco disparos, con intervalos de apenas segundos, en la distancia, le anunció que Kai hacía su parte. Escuchó un ruido a su derecha, corrió en esa dirección, con la intención de eliminar al infeliz que trataba de escapar.

Diez minutos después estaban a la entrada del parque, con las manos empuñando las armas. El trabajo estaba listo, y según sus cálculos podrían estar un mes entero sin trabajar lo más mínimo. Una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción curvó sus labios, irrumpir en reuniones de la mafia podía ser gratificante. Aunque sin lugar a dudas, peligroso y arriesgado.

Procuró caminar a la izquierda de Kai, para que éste no viera su herida, también evitaba dar la mínima muestra de dolencia que pudiera delatar su estado, y en caso de ser descubierto siempre podía decir que era lodo lo que cubría su ropa. Sin mencionar que la oscuridad estaba de su lado. Por lo pronto ansiaba llegar al departamento y darse una fugaz ducha, luego tratar su latosa herida para evitar futuras molestias.

Antes de salir por los portones del parque miró por sobre su hombro. Allí no había nada, sólo cuerpos. Entrecerró los ojos. Durante toda la misión tuvo la impresión de que eran observados, incluso ahora. Era inquietante, sobre todo considerando que los esperaban. Al llegar al parque el plan de avanzada era matar a todos en un corto periodo de tiempo sin ser descubiertos o, al menos, blanco fácil. Para su sorpresa y desagrado, ya sabían que vendrían.

Era muy inquietante.

Wolfborg los esperaba sentado frente a la puerta igual que siempre. Se acercó unos pasos, Kai palmeó su cabeza y entró a la cocina. Yuriy se inclinó para acariciar su cuello, el siberiano lamió su rostro con mesura. Palmeó el cuello del animal y se dirigió al servicio. El baño fue de aproximadamente ocho minutos, hacía demasiado frío como para soportar más si no quería. En su alcoba buscó que ponerse, sin importarle mucho que fuera, ya que posiblemente dormiría un par de horas más tarde. Wolfborg observaba atentamente sus movimientos al vendar y desinfectar su brazo con alcohol.

Devolvió las cosas dentro del botiquín, lo cerró y lo dejó sobre la cama, luego se ocuparía de ponerlo en su lugar. Bostezó, el perro le imitó, se acercó a él y posó su cabeza sobre las rodillas de su amo, quien le brindó sutiles caricias, lleno de una inexplicable tranquilidad. En medio del silencio y la oscuridad de su habitación recordó algo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cómoda, abrió uno de los cajones y, del fondo, extrajo una cajita de terciopelo negro, pequeña y discreta. La sostuvo unos segundos, en una lucha interna de qué hacer. Su mascota le miraba con curiosidad. De pronto cerró el cajón, se volvió, apretando la caja fuertemente y susurró una orden:

–No hagas ruido, ¿de acuerdo? Espera aquí, puedes salir más tarde –Wolfborg ladeó la cabeza, pero permaneció inmóvil, prueba de que obedecería sus palabras–. Buen chico, ya regreso.

Sonrió y caminó hasta la salida. Tomó aire, reuniendo valor. Giró el pomo de la puerta, salió a la sala, escudriñando en la oscuridad para encontrar el paradero de su compañero. Lo divisó parado frente al gran ventanal, con las cortinas abiertas, permitiendo que entrara un poco de luminosidad en el ambiente.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, la sombra deformada de Kai interrumpía el espectro blanco reflejado en el piso. Miraba atentamente el cielo, sin despegar la vista de la inmensa luna por ningún motivo, al parpadear lo hacía lento, como tomando su tiempo en la oscuridad. Su piel brillaba traslúcida, blanquecina y limpia de cualquier marca, y sus pupilas reflejaban los centenares de estrellas en el firmamento. Esa noche estaba despejado, parecía que no nevaría para variar.

Hizo ademán de acercarse, pero lo pensó mejor y permaneció quieto, contemplando su figura recortada por la luna. ¡Por el infierno y sus demonios! Se veía tan misterioso y enigmático que las ganas de tocarlo para comprobar su existencia, que realmente estaba ahí parado, eran irresistibles y se contenía con todas sus fuerzas para no moverse. Seguramente Kai ya sabría que estaba ahí, sólo que el cielo le era más interesante.

El movimiento del chico le sorprendió, extendió los brazos, quitó el seguro de la ventana y la abrió de par en par. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró, salió vaho de su boca. Caminó tres pasos y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, recogiendo una pierna y descansando sobre esta su brazo, su semblante seguía impasible.

Luego de ver esto se animó a aproximarse sigilosamente, las orbes grises del otro viraron un segundo para verlo y regresaron a la bóveda estrellada que era el cielo. Recostó la espalda contra la pared, a medio metro de tocarlo, pero ahí, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto y los labios azulados por el frío, parecía tan etéreo que no se atrevía a moverse.

Resolvió cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada por un indefinido tiempo, el paso del reloj era lo que menos importaba. Evocó un viejo recuerdo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar deprisa.

_El chiquillo lo miró interrogante, sin entender qué buscaba en esos cajones con tanto esmero. Le divirtió la inocencia y duda reflejadas en esas orbes, carentes de emociones la mayoría de las veces. Intentó concentrarse, para salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudieran, si tan solo pudiera encontrarlo..._

–_Estoy buscando dinero –explicó imaginándose las dudas de Kai–. No sé cuánto sea esto pero bastará –dijo con un gran fajo de billetes en las manos, lo metió en el bolso de cuero que llevaba, junto con una bolsa llena de monedas–. Vamos._

_Maldijo dentro de su mente mil veces, no estaba allí, pero ya lo encontraría._

–Posiblemente estemos libres de trabajo durante un tiempo –dijo, abriendo los ojos.

–Hn –pronunció el otro.

–Si mañana hacen el segundo depósito iré a retirarlo...

–Yuriy –habló por fin–. Hablas demasiado. ¿Qué ocurre?

Sonrió de lado, a veces le sorprendía esa intuición tan aguda, al punto de rayar en lo enfermizo, pues la lucidez mental de Hiwatari podía llegar a ser exacta e irritante. Descruzó los brazos y buscó algo en el bolsillo del jersey verde que llevaba puesto, ceñido elegantemente a su perfecto cuerpo. Sacó la mano, un resplandor plateado llamó la atención de Kai.

–Quería darte esto –estiró el brazo y la luz golpeó el objeto entre sus dedos. Los ojos de Kai se abrieron desmesuradamente, Yuriy hizo un esfuerzo por contener una sonrisa–. Después de todo, te pertenece.

Titubeante, Kai extendió su mano y cerró sus dedos alrededor de la cadena plateada. El pelirrojo la soltó por fin, regresando a su anterior posición, con los brazos cruzados, dándole tiempo a su compañero de procesar la información por completo y aceptarla.

Anonadado, contempló el objeto entre sus manos, que resplandecía a la luz de la luna de manera misteriosa. Un hermoso fénix, tallado en plata, rodeaba una K mayúscula, también de plata. Tenía entre sus dedos el colgante hecho especial y exclusivamente para él, regalo de sus padres al nacer, lo había usado desde que tenía memoria, pero a los ocho, Balkov se lo arrebató, llevándose el único recuerdo de sus padres. Verlo después de tantos años, tenerlo por fin, tocarlo, era más de lo que podía soportar e incluso creer.

Levantó la mirada, temblorosa, y contempló al taheño, con su semblante perfecto, cruel y angelical, inmóvil a su derecha. Abrió la boca y trató de decir algo, pero su voz parecía haberlo abandonado justo en esos momentos. Yuriy se separó de la pared.

–Es tarde –pronunció–. Me voy a la cama.

–¿Doko? –preguntó apenas hubo dado un paso.

–¿Qué? –se detuvo en seco.

–¿Dón-dónde? –repitió, esta vez en ruso–. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

–Ah, eso –dijo como si nada. Observó con atención a Kai, menudo y seráfico en esos momentos de confusión, sorpresa y paz (al menos en el ambiente)–. ¿Recuerdas el día en que huimos?

Kai asintió.

–Lo busqué en la oficina de ese monstruo –evitó decir el nombre adrede, era peor que cualquier blasfemia entre ellos–. Pero no estaba, cuando me atrapó en el pasillo –hizo una mueca de asco y tocó su cabello–, en medio de la conmoción descubrí que la tenía y se la quité.

Evitó excusarse acerca del hecho de que, a pesar de tenerlo durante todo ese tiempo bajo su posesión, nunca se lo hubiese regresado a su dueño. Kai no pareció reparar en ese detalle, y si lo hizo lo dejó de lado, estaba más interesado en observar el medallón, más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la desigual superficie, cálida por haber estado dentro del bolsillo de Yuriy, le agradó esa sensación. Ignoraba la penetrante mirada bajo la que era sometido, pero Yuriy no concebía que alguien pudiera verse tan sublime.

–Spasivo... –murmuró quedamente, rompiendo la ensoñación en la que habían caído.

–No hay de qué... –contestó, enderezándose. Caminó hasta quedar al lado de Hiwatari, levantó la mirada y contempló el firmamento estrellado, en silencio.

–Suzaku...

–¿Disculpa?

–Así se llama, el fénix. Dice la leyenda que el Dios Fénix, Suzaku, de la muerte y la resurrección descenderá en los tiempos de paz y prosperidad de la humanidad. Es de la cultura asiática, de China, pero muy conocido en Japón, donde se dice apareció una vez... Mi padre mandó hacérmelo, pues era el símbolo de su familia, mi madre solía contarme esa historia a menudo, creo que no quería olvidarlo. Me refiero a mi padre, pero no estoy seguro.

Yuriy, que había permanecido quieto frente al ventanal, se inclinó, recargando su mano del cristal, inevitablemente quedó muy cerca de Kai, que, en el más puro acto de inconsciencia, aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Seguía sin entender como escondía tan bien el olor a sangre y muerte pero cada día se convencía más de que su compañero podía hacer de todo, incluyendo recuperar recuerdos perdidos. Una diminuta sonrisita curvó sus labios casi de forma imperceptible.

–Tenía curiosidad por ese animal, el fénix. Así que investigué cuanto pude. Son aves legendarias, de vida inmortal por renacer de sus propias cenizas, puesto que al morir se prenden en llamas. Tres colas, de plumas escarlatas y doradas, hondean al viento de manera majestuosa, y sus lágrimas tienen propiedades curativas, en forma de perlas líquidas. Es de la mitología China, como bien dijiste, pero hay una antigua constelación griega llamada Fénix, en el hemisferio sur del planeta.

–Sí que has investigado... –elogió. Yuriy sonrió de lado, iba a decir algo cuando...

En el instante en que chocaron sus miradas, una sensación extraña empezó a recorrerlos, de punta a punta, igual a una corriente de electricidad. Podía escuchar sus latidos, como si el corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho. Pero había algo en el rostro de Yuriy, quizás en sus labios, o en sus ojos, que resistirse a mirarle era imposible. Ansiaba quedarse viéndolo por mucho tiempo, no le importaba cuánto. Contuvo un jadeo al sentir la mano de Ivanov rozar su mejilla, suave, delicadamente, casi con temor. Antes de que la alejara posó la suya sobre esta y la apegó más a su rostro.

Con el pulgar, acarició el pómulo, rozándolo. Acercó su rostro lentamente al del otro, tan adorablemente iluminado por la luna, que parecía de porcelana. Pudo escuchar los latidos acelerados en su pecho, y se preguntó si el hecho de que Kai apretara su mano con más fuerza era señal de que le ocurría lo mismo. A tan sólo unos centímetros se detuvieron, un movimiento y sus bocas se unirían.

¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó Kai. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que terminaba en una situación semejante con el pelirrojo, pero nunca había ocurrido nada. El aire que respiraba era el que expulsaba Yuriy, combinándose con su aliento, que olía a café. No se inmutó ni se movió cuando los labios del otro sellaron los suyos, en una débil caricia, acortando la distancia que los separaba de una vez por todas. Sintió sus mejillas arder, su corazón palpitar con fiereza, sus labios temblar ligeramente. Aspiró el aroma de Yuriy... a lavanda, adoraba ese perfume, shampoo, lo que fuera.

Por fin se separó, sin haberse atrevido a hacer algo más, deleitó sus ojos con la magnífica vista de un Kai de mejillas arreboladas, respiración agitada y mirada aturdida. Cómo deseó volver a besarlo y, esta vez, de verdad. Pero se contuvo, no era el momento y no estaban listos. Soltó su barbilla y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, que abrió para dejar salir a Wolfborg.

Fue a la cocina con el perro siguiéndolo de cerca. Kai le miró hasta que cruzó el lumbral de la puerta. Abrió su mano, el dije destelló al contacto con la luz. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, tal como siempre. Si no lo hubiera leído en los libros quizás no entendería qué estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Y para su sorpresa, le agradaba, le agradaba mucho. Permaneció sentado durante una hora más, hasta las tres y algo, para ese momento los dos seres de mirada de hielo, con los que compartía su residencia, estaban dormidos en el sofá, uno sobre el otro. Yuriy pasaba el brazo derecho sobre el lomo del animal y el izquierdo caía hasta que sus dedos rozaron el suelo, mientras el perro reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del humano. Si supiera dibujar tan bien como Yuriy, correría por sus útiles, pues esa imagen era demasiado hermosa para ignorarla.


End file.
